


La Azucena y el Heredero

by Leinth



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Nobility
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leinth/pseuds/Leinth
Summary: Han pasado ya muchos años desde la muerte de Hisana y una familia noble de la talla de los Kuchiki no debe quedarse sin herederos. Una enorme presión hace que reflotar un antiguo compromiso malogrado, de pronto no sea mala idea, pero el peligro acecha en cada rincón del pasado, cuando se hace parte de familias tan antiguas.





	1. Volver

**Author's Note:**

> No poseo Bleach, ni ninguno de sus personajes, aunque Kaoru es mía.
> 
> ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN ESTO: Escribí este fic el año 2010, así es que el estilo es más básico que en mis trabajos más recientes. Había visto solo algunos capítulos de la serie y ya me había enamorado de Byakuya. En total, solo he visto unos 80 capítulos de la serie, lo cual explica las incoherencias, que pueden ser muchas. En fin, es casi el primer fic que he escrito, pero quiero publicarlo, así es que aquí vamos. ¡Están advertidos!

―Hemos terminado con el chequeo ―dijo Retsu Unohana a una paciente―. Puedo certificar que te encuentras en perfecto estado de salud.

―Gracias ―dijo una mujer joven, incorporándose en la camilla y volviendo a acomodarse el uniforme.

―¿Estás segura de esto, Kaoru-chan?

―Lo estoy.

―¿Realmente? ―dijo la capitana, alzando el mentón de la muchacha con una mano.

―Estaré bien. Además, si me rompo, puedo repararme. Tú me enseñaste cómo ―respondió la joven, agregando a sus palabras una sonrisa de fondo triste.

―Esto no me gusta ―agregó la capitana, soltándole el mentón para tomarla de las manos y ponerla de pie. La muchacha era muy bella. Tenía su misma estatura, el cabello largo, negro con reflejos azulados. Tenía unos ojos de color azul oscurísimo, como el mar en sus zonas más hondas y lejanas. Y así eran, profundos y melancólicos, como el canto de las sirenas. La piel blanquísima, los rasgos y las manos muy finas, características sin duda nobles, aunque con cierta resemblanza a los de la capitana―. Llevas demasiado tiempo en el mundo de los vivos, temo que no te adaptes.

―No te preocupes.

―Al menos déjame acompañarte.

―No es necesario. El vendrá por mí.

            En ese momento se escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta desde la puerta. La capitana soltó bruscamente las manos de Kaoru y ambas miraron hacia la puerta, como si las hubieran sorprendido en un mal paso.

―Esteee... Buenos días, Capitana Unohana. El Capitán Kuchiki me ha enviado a retirar un paquete ―dijo Renji, algo cortado. Hubo un lapso de silencio, en que la sorpresa de las mujeres se trocó en desazón.

―Ah, pues veo que sus modales no han cambiado nada en sesenta años ―señaló la capitana con una sonrisa de dientes apretados. Su reiatsu pareció dispersarse por la habitación en tono tan poco amable que casi parecía maligno y acabó por asustar un resto a Renji. Ello sólo acabó cuando Kaoru tocó la mano de Retsu.

―No hay que matar al mensajero. Está bien ―le dijo, con voz suave.

―No, no lo está, no debería ser así ―replicó la capitana, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, en un gesto profundamente contrariado que Renji no le había visto jamás.

―No te preocupes. Estaré bien ―concluyó la muchacha tomando un pequeño bolso, para agregar, en tono de despedida―. Espero contar con tu bendición, madre.

―¿¡Madre!? ―exclamó Renji en el colmo de la sorpresa, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención.

―Ve con cuidado, hija ―dijo Retsu, tomando las manos de Kaoru y besándola en la frente―. ¿Teniente Abarai? ―agregó volviéndose hacia Renji.

―¿Sí? ―replicó éste con un miedo apenas disimulado.

―¿Me harías el favor de darle un recado a tu capitán?

―Claro.

―Dile que habría esperado que retirara “el paquete” por sí mismo y sin intermediarios. Dile también que le envío dicho paquete en perfectas condiciones y que si me ha de ser devuelto, espero que venga tal y como... se lo entregué ―había un claro tono amenazante en sus palabras, no de bruja amable, como siempre, sino de alguien que se haya haciendo algo profundamente a disgusto.

―S―se lo diré ―contestó Renji, con una reverencia, mientras Kaoru caminaba hacia él.

―¿Kaoru? ―dijo aún la mujer.

―¿Sí?― se detuvo la joven, sin volverse a mirarla.

―Si por cualquier motivo no te sientes a gusto, las puertas del Cuarto Escuadrón siempre estarán abiertas.

―Lo sé, mamá, estaré bien ―murmuró la chica volviéndose hacia su madre con una sonrisa.

―Oh, Kaoru, lo olvidaba ―se adelantó la madre y le prendó una azucena fresca al pelo.

―Mamá, esto es embarazoso ―dijo la muchacha, sonrojada y mirando a Renji de reojo.

―Lo sé, es casi humillante, pero es la tradición ―replicó la capitana observando su obra terminada―.Puedes marcharte ya.

―Teniente Abarai, guiadme por favor.

―Eh, por supuesto, déjame cargar tu equipaje.

―Gracias.

Retsu los miró aún por la ventana y con expresión preocupada dejó escapar un suspiro.

Ya en la calle, Renji no podía evitar mirar de reojo a la muchacha. Le habían dado la orden de traer “un paquete” desde los cuarteles del Cuarto Escuadrón hasta los del Sexto, pero en ningún momento le dijeron que se trataría de una bella muchacha, y menos de la desconocida hija de la Capitana Unohana. La joven vestia con el uniforme de un Shinigami pero Renji nunca la había visto.

―Preguntad lo que queráis saber, Teniente Abarai, pero dejad de mirarme de reojo, me hacéis sentir incómoda ―dijo la joven sin mirarlo.

―Oh, no era mi intención ―replicó él, cortado como siempre. Aún así, no se le escapó el detalle de las buenas maneras y el lenguaje formal de Kaoru. ―Pues, sí tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte, aunque me gustaría partir por pedirte que me llames sólo Renji.

―De acuerdo, Renji-san, podéis comenzar con el interrogatorio.

―Es que, no sabía que la capitana Unohana tuviera una hija y, si no me engaño, no te había visto nunca.

―Así es, cuando entrasteis a la Academia yo había egresado hacía varios años.

―¿Ya estabas sirviendo en el Gotei 13?

―No exactamente. Debido a algunos problemas de carácter personal decidí quedarme en el mundo de los vivos. He permanecido las últimas décadas en diversos puntos del mundo real.

―Vaya, conozco sólo algunos Shinigamis estacionados en el mundo de los vivos y casi todos son casos de traición o desersión.

―¿Me llamáis traidora o desertora?

―Oh, no, por supuesto que no, tan sólo me pareció extraño, es decir, está contra las reglas permanecer demasiado tiempo en el mundo de los vivos.

―No si vienes a reportarte por dos horas cada una semana y a buscar nuevas órdenes a tu Cuartel.

―¿Usaste gigai? Que esas cosas a la larga se pegan y...

―No.

Renji le otorgó una mirada más bien confusa. Si vas al mundo real sin utilizar un gigai, nadie puede verte. Si permaneces “las últimas décadas” en el mundo real siendo invisible y vienes a la Sociedad de las Almas sólo a buscar órdenes, te transformas en una persona... muy solitaria. Eso explicaría aquella mirada de Kaoru, melancólica, con el peso de siglos encima, a pesar de parecer sólo unos cuántos años mayor que él.

―Y bueno... ―dijo para romper el silencio―. No sabía que la capitana Unohana fuera casada.

―Es viuda. Mi padre murió antes que yo naciera.

―¿Quién era él?

―Era un miembro de la nobleza. No le conocisteis, ni yo tampoco. Al enviudar, mi madre cortó los lazos con mi familia paterna y me crió por sí sola, de modo que prefiero llevar su apellido. Y cuando pareció que iba a prestar alguna utilidad a la familia de mi padre, luego de variados problemas, mi madre prefirió protegerme enviándome al mundo de los vivos, de donde sólo he vuelto esta semana, aunque esta vez se supone que debo quedarme.

―¿Y por qué has vuelto, Unohana-san?

―Porque por orden superior he sido transferida al Sexto Escuadrón.

―Ya veo. Eso explica muchas cosas.

Hubo un silencio algo tenso. Renji miraba de reojo la azucena cogida al cabello de la muchacha.

―¿Os queda alguna pregunta, Renji-san?

―Eh... ¿para qué es la azucena?

―Es un certificado de castidad ―contestó la joven sin ninguna expresión, pasando adelante a un muy avergonzado Renji, al tiempo que habían alcanzado el zaguán de los cuarteles del Sexto Escuadrón.

            Renji no sabía que tal cosa se le exigiera a las Shinigamis a la hora de cambiarse de escuadrón. Habiendo avanzado unos pasos, Kaoru se volvió e hizo una reverencia.

―He llegado sin novedad a mi destino, podéis informarlo ―dijo en voz alta.

De improviso, como si se hubieran materializado de la nada, aparecieron en medio de la calle Isane Kotetsu y una anciana desconocida, vestida de negro y portando un bastón. Hicieron una reverencia a su vez y se marcharon.

―Nos estuvieron siguiendo todo este tiempo, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Renji, acercándose a Kaoru.

―Así es ―replicó ella para volverse a mirar las grandes puertas del cuartel, cerradas y exhibiendo el número seis pintado en negro dentro del rombo que simbolizaba al Seiretei―. ¿Podemos entrar ya?

―Claro ―dijo Renji, tratando de digerir lo que habían hablado en el camino, aunque cada vez que miraba la azucena tendía a sonrojarse.


	2. Varias Lunas Después

Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, los peluches, en fin, la pandilla habitual se encontraba en la tienda de Urahara-san, pasando la tarde, una tarde tranquila, entre risas y bromas de mal gusto que acababan con Kon hundido en el suelo de un puñetazo o con el tan cacareado orgullo de Ishida-kun humillado como siempre.

―Esto me pasa por rodearme de Shinigamis ―refunfuñaba para sí―. Los Shinigamis no saben más que liarla, son unos...

Y se quedó con la palabra en la boca pues un brusco movimiento de las auras indicaba que los Shinigamis habían vuelto a liarla. El Shinigami Sustituto asumió inmediatamente su rol y seguido por los demás, salió al exterior de la tienda. En último lugar llegaban Ishida y Urohara-san, con su característica expresión perezosa, justo para notar el paso semioculto y extremadamente rápido de un Hollow, cuya presencia se esfumó en fracciones de segundo.

―¡¿Un Hollow?! ―exclamó Ichigo.

―Síguele, ¿que no es tu trabajo? ―le ordenó Kon, acercándose en su habitual peluche de león.

Ichigo extrajo su radar, pero no había rastros de la presencia maligna.

―Desapareció ―dijo―, no puedo rastrearlo.

En ese momento, el cielo crujió como si fuera a resquebrajarse. Una senkaimon se abrió lentamente y por ella se dejó caer un bulto semiensangrentado.

―¡¿Byakuya?! ―clamó Ichigo al reconocer al que iba en trayectoria directa hacia la acera.

Otra figura pasó por la puerta mientras ésta comenzaba a cerrarse y llegó rápidamente al piso. Antes que su hermano llegara a azotarse contra el pavimento, Rukia le sujetó.

―Nii-sama.

Este abrió los ojos, junto a los cuales pasaban riachuelos de sangre.

―Nos siguen ―dijo la muchacha, echando mano a la espada y colocándose en guardia frente a su hermano.

La negra garra de un Hollow trabó la puerta de la senkaimon antes que se cerrara y consiguió volver a abrirla por la fuerza. Dos espectrales figuras se dejaron caer hacia el mundo de los vivos.

―Danza, Sode no Shirayuki ―invocó Rukia y trabó combate con el primer Hollow. El segundo se acercaba reptando por su espalda.

―¡Rukia! ¡Kuchiki-san!― gritaron Ichigo y Orihime al unísono, listos para intervenir, mas no fue necesario. El Hollow fue a dar lejos de Rukia ya que Byakuya le ensartara el codo en la máscara, resquebrajándosela.

―¿Byakuya luchando a manos desnudas?― pensó Ichigo y no muchas más preguntas alcanzaron a pasar por su mente antes que ambos Hollows, uno por la espada y el otro por el Kidou, fueran despachados.

Rukia volvió a tierra sobre sus dos pies. Byakuya lo hizo echando una rodilla a tierra, la respiración presurosa.

―¡Nii-sama!

Todos se acercaron a ayudarle, pero él los hizo a un lado con un ademán. Tenía un golpe en la cabeza del que manaba sangre en hilillos que le cruzaban el rostro. Los keiseikan estaban agrietados. Pero la herida de mayor cuidado era un profundo tajo en una pierna, que parecía bastante doloroso. Como fuera, el capitán rechazó la ayuda que se le ofrecía y se puso de pie por sus propios medios, comenzando a caminar entre cojeos.

Otra senkaimon se abrió. Pasó primero una mariposa infernal y luego una figura conocida desde hacía poco: Senbonzakura.

―Amo, ―dijo, arrodillándose ante Byakuya, quien se volvió ante él de escorzo― Abarai-dono abrió una puerta para mí, ya que me dejásteis olvidado en la Sociedad de las Almas. ¿Os encontráis bien? ―la zanpakutou materializada tenía algo diferente: un lazo rojo roto que pendía de cada una de sus muñecas, como si hubiese estado maniatado.

―Sí.

―Me alegro. La situación está casi controlada. Yamamoto-dono envía órdenes.

La mariposa voló frente a Byakuya y, como el que pueda entender lo hará, sus órdenes eran “Llegar hasta el fondo del asunto. Se te enviarán refuerzos en el momento adecuado”. Byakuya extendió una mano y Senbonzakura saltó, llegando hacia él en la forma de una katana envainada, de la cual pendía una cinta roja que estaba rota. El detalle de la cinta no pasó inadvertido a los ojos de Kisuke, quien observó con atención como el Capitán la retiraba y se la guardaba.

―Con su permiso ―y se disponía a alejarse de la escena dando un paso instantáneo cuando Rukia lo tomó del haori.

―Nii-sama, no así. Debes verte esas heridas primero.

―No hay problema, dejadme.

―Nii-sama, aunque seas tú, pelearás de mejor manera estando sano. Déjame ir en tu lugar. Las órdenes del Comandante son inespecíficas y la protección del honor de la familia también recae en mí, por cuanto soy tu hermana menor.

Byakuya la miró con ojos bien abiertos.

―Me has salvado la vida en innumerables ocasiones. Déjame hacer esto por ti. Yo seguiré a ese Hollow y lo haré soltar su carga.

Acto seguido, fue Rukia la que de un sólo paso instantáneo llegó a la punta de un poste del alumbrado público, mirando al grupo que la observaba estupefacto, Byakuya entre ellos.

―Rukia, ¿qué diablos es lo que ocurre? ―gritó Ichigo, ya algo aburrido de que las acciones se sucedieran sin que nadie le diera una explicación.

―Que Nii-sama te explique. Yo tengo cosas que hacer ―dicho lo cual, desapareció.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Byakuya, quien tornó a mirar al suelo, a la poza de sangre que estaba dejando su pierna.

―¡Ah, Inoue! ―gritó Ichigo.

―¡Sí! ―respondió ésta.

Al interior de la tienda de Urohara-san, Byakuya permanecía sentado en seiza mientras Orihime lo curaba. Todas las miradas se centraban en él, que aparentaba beber un té calmadamente.

―¡Cabronazo!, ¿acaso no piensas contarnos de qué va todo esto? ―acabó por gritarle Ichigo.

―¿Tanto te molesta no ser siempre el centro de atención? ―fue la fría respuesta.

―No me cambies de tema, que el que ha manchado de sangre las alfombras de Urahara-san has sido tú.

Byakuya sólo dio un corto suspiro de molestia. Se echó al coleto un trago de té y se dispuso a hablar.

―Un Shinigami ha sido secuestrado y traído al mundo de los vivos por la fuerza.

―¿Secuestrado? ¿Por quién? ―preguntó Kisuke.

―Aparentemente, Hollows.

―Eso quiere decir que sospechas que no eran sólo Hollows ―adelantó Ichigo, impaciente.

―No me interesan tus conclusiones.

―Hey, bastardo, que para que un Hollow te haya dejado en ese estado necesita ser un grandísimo Arrancar o no ser un Hollow después de todo.

Byakuya miró a Ichigo de reojo antes de llevarse la taza de té nuevamente a los labios. En ese minuto Senbonsakura se auto―invocó, materializándose entre Ichigo y su amo.

―No es eso, sino más bien que al momento del ataque mi amo y yo nos encontrábamos separados, ya que yo estaba... ―dijo, pero fue interrumpido.

―Senbonzakura... ―murmuró Byakuya sin mirarlo.

―Oh, Amo, lo siento ―se volvió la zanpakutou, arrodillándose en señal de sumisión frente a su dueño, para volver a desmaterializarse luego.

―Hum, así es que un ataque en pleno centro del Seiretei te pilló de sorpresa, teniendo sellado tu zanpakutou ―adelantó Kisuke desde un rincón, sin aspavientos.

El reiatsu de Byakuya se dispersó tomando un tonito amenazante, aunque la expresión de su dueño siguiera manteniendo la flema.

―Vaya, veo que no quieres que nadie ahonde en el asunto ―dijo Kisuke, entonces―. Me parece suficientemente justo. ¿Quién es el shinigami secuestrado?

―Su nombre es Kaoru y es la segunda teniente de mi escuadrón ―informó Byakuya, bebiendo té con tranquilidad.

―¿Alguna razón para su secuestro? ¿O es sólo la muy conocida adicción de los Hollows por comer almas de Shinigami?

―Lo desconozco.

―Si fuera sólo una comida habitual para Hollows, el ataque se habría producido fuera del Seiretei y la shinigami habría sido devorada sin más preámbulos. Aquí hay algo más ―afirmó Ichigo, mirando intensamente a Byakuya, quien permaneció en silencio.

―Ya está, las heridas ya están cerradas ―dijo Orihime, pasándose la mano por la frente. ―Falta terminar de curarlas ―agregó, para continuar su trabajo.

―No, ya es suficiente ―dijo el paciente, poniéndose de pie―. Os lo agradezco, mujer.

―Ah, Orihime, Orihime ―dijo ésta, algo cortada de ser llamada simplemente “mujer”―. Además, con lo que he hecho sólo he cerrado las heridas, sólo me he asegurado que dejes de sangrar, todavía no estás curado.

―He dicho que es suficiente. Debo irme. Urahara Kisuke, gracias por el té ―dicho lo cual caminó hacia la salida, mas el dueño de la tienda lo detuvo sin mirarlo.

―Vi el sello ―susurró―. ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

―No es de tu incumbencia ―respondió el capitán, haciéndose soltar―. Si me disculpan.

Y luego de caminar un trecho, desapareció de un paso instantáneo. A poco andar, Ichigo apareció a su lado.

―¿Qué?― dijo Byakuya con algo de sorpresa en sus facciones habitualmente tan inexpresivas.

―Voy contigo.

―No.

―Sí, voy contigo. Tengo curiosidad sobre el caso.

―No estoy aquí para satisfacer tus malos modales. Fisgonear en lo que no te importa es una pésima costumbre.

―Además soy el Shinigami Sustituto. Si tu Hollow trajo hasta la ciudad de Karakura a esa subteniente tuya, está dentro de mi jurisdicción.

Ese argumento no podía ser rebatido, de modo que Byakuya se resignó a tener al molesto muchacho a su zaga. No hizo, ciertamente, ningún esfuerzo por esperarlo, por más que Ichigo protestara. Hizo uso indiscriminado de su shunpo, tratando de dejar al joven atrás, aunque sin demasiado éxito.


	3. Quién

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no se había notado, consideré canon la saga de las zanpakuto.

A kilómetros de distancia, en una cuesta caminera, Rukia saltaba por los aires.

―¿Dónde estará? ―pensaba, con evidente preocupación.

Una figura apareció a su lado, tan apresurada como ella.

―Sode no Shirayuki ―la saludó Rukia―. ¿Puedes sentir algo?

―Nada. Aunque hay un cierto rastro muy tenue de energía...

―¿Será? ¡Kaoru-sama!

Y en ese momento, unos metros más adelante el límite entre dimensiones se abrió brevemente, dejando asomarse una mano de mujer.

―¡Kaoru-sama! ―gritó Rukia, adelantándose de un salto hacia el lugar―. ¡Sode no Shirayuki!

―¡Sí!― gritó la zanpakutou acompañando el movimiento de su portadora.

Cuando Rukia llegó a la grieta, un murallón de Hollows apareció ante ella. Entre ellos, uno de especiales características draconescas, que portaba un paquete. Envuelta en una manta llevaba a Kaoru Unohana, con la vista vendada.

―¡Rukia-chan! ―gritó―. ¡Huye!

―Ni de coña, le prometi a Nii-sama que me adelantaría.

―¡Rukia-chan!―gritó la joven, fuerte y claro, antes que un terrible y rápido ataque golpeara a Rukia por la espalda, dejándola inconsciente y haciéndola soltar su zanpakutou, el cual fue a dar rodando a los pies de alguien que usaba las sandalias de un shinigami.

―¿Ves lo que has hecho con forzar al Hollow a aparecer en el mundo de los vivos antes de llegar a destino? ―dijo la voz que encajaba con tales pies―. Ahora además deberemos cargar con la pequeña Kuchiki.

―Rukia-chan ―se lamentó Kaoru, impedida de hacer cualquier cosa.

―¿Lo sentiste? ―dijo Ichigo deteniéndose de golpe.

Byakuya también paró en seco, como aquel al que un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo.

―Esa era Rukia, su reiatsu... desapareció de repente ―agregó Ichigo, muy preocupado.

Byakuya se limitó a reanudar la marcha en silencio y más rápido aún si cabía. El mismo se detuvo en la curva en que todo lo anterior había ocurrido. Bajó al piso con suavidad, en el cual Sode no Shirayuki se auto invocó para ponerse de pie adolorida.

―Kuchiki-dono... ―murmuró.

―¿Rukia...?

―Dimos con los Hollows y su paquete, pero fuimos atacadas por la espalda.

―¿Dejaste a Rukia sola?

―El shinigami que la atacó se la llevó dejándome aquí.

―¿Un Shinigami? ―se espantó Ichigo al acercarse.

―Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo, vinisteis también ―dijo la zanpakutou.

―Claro, la ciudad de Karakura es mi jurisdicción.

―Pues el sitio al que se llevaron a mi ama y a Kaoru-dono está casi en el límite de vuestra jurisdicción.

―¿Sabes dónde es? ―preguntó Byakuya. Había un cierto dejo de impaciencia en su voz.

―Rukia no iba muy bien de salud, pero fue lo suficientemente astuta como para ir dejando un rastro de energía.

―Pues vamos a seguirla, no hay tiempo que perder ―exclamó Ichigo, mas ni Byakuya ni Sode no Shirayuki se movieron de su lugar.

Ya no podrían moverse si no era por la fuerza, pues el lugar no tardó en estar atestado de Hollows de todos los tamaños. Podían divisarse un puñado de Gillians y, de fondo, una negrísima presencia, de muy mal agüero.

―¡Joder! ¡Justo ahora!― gritó Ichigo, poniéndose en guardia.

―No se preocupe, Kuchiki-dono, ―dijo Sode no Shirayuki asumiendo la guardia del espacio superior― el que yo me encuentre en mi forma materializada indica que Rukia está bien.

Byakuya no contestó. Se limitó a asumir la guardia, listo para luchar con kidou. Comenzó una gresca de proporciones. Muchos Hollows no llegaban a tocar el piso, sino era convertidos en minúsculos cristales de hielo por la zanpakutou de Rukia. Ichigo dejaba regueros de sangre de Hollow por todos lados, disparando Getsuga Tenshou a diestra y siniestra. Byakuya usaba su shunpo tanto para evitar a los Hollows como para evitar las gotas de sangre y se cuidaba muy bien de rostizar hasta las cenizas a todos los que podía con su Fuego Azul.

―¿Qué pasa, Byakuya? ¿Por qué demonios no desenvainas y acabamos con esto de una buena vez?― le dijo Ichigo en un momento.

―A callar.― Fue la respuesta, y si algo más iba a ser dicho, fue interrumpido por un agudo grito de dolor de Sode no Shirayuki que llegó hasta el mismo asfalto en lucha con un Hollow.

―¡Rukia-sama! ―gritó antes de perder su forma materializada y quedar en el suelo como una bella katana envainada.

Tanto Ichigo como Byakuya quedaron congelados. Eso significaba que Rukia se hallaba en serio peligro, pues la Zanpakutou se había vuelto a engarzar en la katana por falta de energía. Byakuya se limitó a levantar una ceja y echó mano a la espada. Destazó a un par de Hollows que tenía en frente y justo cuando la sangre iba a alcanzarlo, Senbonsakura se materializó frente a él para protegerlo.

―Amo, no podeis permitir que la sangre os toque.

―Lo sé.

―Tomad ―le dijo la zanpakutou, removiéndose la máscara y entregándosela a su amo ―esto os puede servir más que mi forma materializada.

―Gracias ―respondió el Capitán, encajándose la máscara de guerrero antiguo.

―Amo ―y Senbonsakura volvió a engarzarse fielmente en la espada de Byakuya.

―¿Vas a decirme qué demonios pasa? ―clamó Ichigo al llegar al piso, levantar a Sode no Shirayuki, que había quedado tirada en el suelo, y meterla en su cinturón―. ¡Habla, Kuchiki Byakuya!― agregó al colocarse a espaldas de su archienemigo―. No creo que estés permitiendo que esta lucha te orille a estar espalda con espalda conmigo sólo por una subteniente de tu escuadrón.

―Kuchiki Kaoru no es sólo la subteniente del Sexto Escuadrón.

―¿Kuchiki?― preguntó Ichigo y en ese momento cobraron sentido las palabras de Rukia “la protección del honor de la familia también recae en mí, por cuanto soy tu hermana menor”. Una expresión de aburrimiento cruzó el rostro de Ichigo al concluir―. Byakuya pervertido, tú y tu manía por adoptar hermanas.

―Kaoru no entró en mi familia como mi hermana, sino como mi esposa ―dijo Byakuya, sin que se pudiera apreciar ningún cambio de expresión detrás de la máscara y aplicando una cantidad enorme de reiatsu a sus ataques de espada.

Sin saber mucho si un Hollow lo había empujado, o era sólo la impresión, Ichigo fue a dar de cara al suelo.

―¿Esposa? ¡¿Pero qué tipo de mujer podría querer estar contigo?! Ya me era difícil entender que la hermana de Rukia se haya querido casar contigo, pero lo consideré una excepción a la regla, mas, dos excepciones... ¡¿Qué pasa con las mujeres de la Sociedad de las Almas?!


	4. Cuándo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que he estado revisando el fic para subirlo, me di cuenta de que los nombres para los OC los saqué todos de Rurouni Kenshin. Tenía la intención de buscar luego mejores nombres, pero han pasado ya 6 años. Así es que ¡lo siento!

―¿Estás despierta? ―se escuchaba decir a una suave voz de mujer―. ¿Rukia-chan?

Rukia abrió los ojos con lentitud. Lo primero que vio fue un cielo de piedra, iluminado de anaranjado. Lo segundo, los hermosos ojos de Kaoru mirándola con ternura.

―Kaoru-sama ―dijo al incorporarse con rapidez, movimiento que la dejó exhausta y tosiendo. Se llevó la mano al cuello y encontró una cinta―. Oh, no, no otra vez.

―No te esfuerces mucho, Rukia-chan, o el restrictor terminará con la poca energía que te permite usar ―dijo Kaoru acomodándose en medio de la incomodidad de su cautiverio, en lo que parecía una caverna iluminada por antorchas.

―Kaoru-sama, tú también llevas uno, ¡debe ser malo...!

―Espero que no ―la paró la joven antes que la frase fuera completada.

―No te preocupes, Kaoru. Nii-sama viene en camino. Aunque venía aturdida, me aseguré de dejar algún rastro en todo el camino hacia acá.

―Byakuya-sama ―murmuró la joven bajando la cabeza.

―¿En realidad te angustias por él? ―preguntó Rukia luego de observarla un rato.

―¿Te sorprende? ―le sonrió Kaoru con tristeza.

―S-sí ―respondió la chica, luego de una pausa. Todos estos meses no he llegado a imaginar qué pensabas cuando decidiste casarte con él. Es decir, cuando yo entré a la familia Kuchiki fui adoptada, no tenía opción, pero una esposa...

―Soy de familia noble, tampoco tenía opción.

―¿Qué? Ah, ya veo, una boda acordada... qué pena.

―No me malinterpretes ―dijo la joven esposa, con énfasis―. No debes pensar así de vuestro hermano. No es su culpa.

―Claro. Es su responsabilidad como jefe de la familia. Muchas veces escuché a los del Señorío discutiendo con él. "¡Debes tomar esposa!", le decían. "¡No puedes permitir que el linaje Kuchiki se acabe contigo sólo porque aquella pobre diabla a la que introdujiste en la familia muriera sin ser capaz de darte un heredero!"

Solo entonces Rukia pareció reparar en la dureza de sus palabras, considerando que hablaba de su propia hermana.

―Tú perteneces a una familia noble ―repuso luego―, cumplías con los requisitos para dar a la familia un heredero legítimo. Debe ser penoso para ti el ser tratada como un objeto tanto por tu familia como por el clan Kuchiki.

―Te equivocas. No soy un objeto ―replicó la joven con una leve nubecilla de cabreo en su semblante, lo cual le anunció a Rukia que la había regado con su perorata―. Has malinterpretado completamente la situación.

Rukia se asustó un poco, pero reaccionó pronto.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga? Yo no sabía nada de esto, sólo sé que hace unos meses atrás apareció en mi habitación un kimono lujosísimo, y una nota de Nii-sama que decía algo como "usa esto hoy". Cuando fui a verlo, ya me lo encontré vestido de novio. Tan solo me dijo "voy a casarme" y me tomó de la mano para partir al lugar de la ceremonia. Eso es todo lo que sé, y desde que fuiste introducida en la casa apenas he podido parar allí para preguntarte algo, no hemos sido muy buenas cuñadas que digamos.

―Oh, ya veo. Supongo que la situación ha sido más brusca para ti que lo que lo ha sido para mí. Después de todo, estoy ocupando el lugar que una vez le perteneció a tu hermana mayor.

―No es eso ―respondió Rukia―. No conocí a Hisana-sama y no llego a sentir por ella mucho más de lo que sentiría por la esposa muerta de mi hermano mayor adoptivo a la que nunca conocí. La que me preocupa eres tú, sola en ese caserón, casada con un desconocido...

―Si esto no va a afectar tus sentimientos hacia Hisana-sama, es mejor que te explique la situación desde el principio ―la interrumpió Kaoru―. En el mundo real me tocó muchas veces acompañar a prisioneros de guerra heridos, en sus celdas y siempre acababan temperando la incertidumbre del cautiverio con historias. ¿Quieres escuchar la mía?

―Ah, claro ―dijo Rukia, sentándose derecha y disponiéndose a prestar atención.

―Esta historia se remonta hace unos 250 años atrás, si la he de partir con mi nacimiento. El heredero de la casa de Arai se prendó de mi madre, Retsu Unohana. La boda fue aprobada por la familia luego de mucha discusión y sin preguntarle en ningún minuto su parecer, mi madre acabó casada con un perfecto extraño, al que sólo había visto en las visitas protocolares previas a la boda. De la unión nací yo, pero mi padre murió antes de mi nacimiento. Mi madre rompió los lazos con la familia Arai y los dejó enfrentarse solos en una guerra interna por la sucesión que fue ganada por el hermano menor de mi padre, Saku Arai, quien es la cabeza familiar hasta hoy. La familia no tuvo mayores problemas en dejarnos libres, dado que el bebé del anterior jefe familiar resultó ser una niña y no un varón. Así fue como mi madre me acabó criando sola.

"Hace 100 años, yo terminaba mis cursos en la Academia. Algunas veces me topé allí con el arrogante nieto del Capitán Kuchiki. No le presté mucha atención hasta que un día, al pasar por el cuartel de mi madre la vi por la ventana discutir con Ginrei-dono y con otras personas a las que yo no conocía. Cuando llegué junto a mi madre, esas personas se iban marchando y dejaban a mi mamá devastada.

―Juro que no te harán lo mismo que a mí ―dijo al abrazarme.

Me explicó que la familia Arai no tenía otras descendientes mujeres en edad casadera y que, ya que el heredero de la familia Kuchiki era sólo algo mayor que yo, habían tratado un enlace entre ambas casas, usándome a mí. Me dijo que la lógica de las conveniencias familiares en las casas nobles era así y que, tal como le sucedió a ella, no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer para evitarlo. Que yo acabaría casada con Byakuya Kuchiki quisiera o no. Mi madre estaba tan apenada. Yo le dije que no importaba, que yo estaría bien, pero ella insistía en angustiarse por mí.

―Haremos una cosa ―me dijo―. Si bien no puedo impedir que te cases con él, al menos no permitiré que te ocurra lo mismo que a mí. Te enseñaré a ocultar muy bien tu presencia y así podrás seguirlo a todos lados sin que se dé cuenta. Así por lo menos sabrás con qué tipo de hombre te casarás.

Y así fue. Supe que Byakuya había aceptado en silencio la decisión de su abuelo, por el cual parecía profesar un ciego respeto. No sé muy bien si siempre se dio cuenta de mi presencia o no, pero lo seguí a todos lados. Y me sorprendió. Aparte de su aire de arrogancia y de su excesiva competitividad con Yoruichi Shihoin, la cual parecía a ratos querer abusar de él, comencé a no ver muchas más fallas en mi prometido. Era mi madre la que parecía estar más que preocupada por esta boda concertada.

Poco después que Yoruichi se fuera de la Sociedad de las Almas, llegó el momento de la primera visita protocolar. Fue en la mansión Kuchiki. Mi madre se aseguró de vestirme para la ocasión y Byakuya ya vestía los ropajes de la edad adulta, keiseikan y todo. Sin darme mucho cuenta, comencé a prendarme de él. Mas, creo que en él no causé ninguna impresión. Yo sólo era para él una obligación. Mi madre desconocía mis sentimientos y nos observaba con lástima a ambos.

Pasaron años y la fecha del matrimonio continuaba aplazándose. Creo que era el propio Byakuya el que lo solicitaba. Mas, llegó el momento en que a Ginrei-dono comenzó a faltarle la fuerza. Cada vez más seguido, era Byakuya, en calidad de teniente, el que debía cumplir con las obligaciones del capitán del Escuadrón Seis. Y todos los involucrados sabíamos que la muerte del jefe de familia actual forzaba la asunción de un nuevo jefe, el cual debía estar, por obligación, casado y en condiciones de dar herederos a la casa.

La segunda visita protocolar fue tan insípida como la primera, aunque tuvo un ingrediente extra: se puso una fecha definitiva para el matrimonio. Nos casaríamos al año siguiente en primavera. Mi madre me miró como si me hubieran sentenciado a muerte. Byakuya no dejó traslucir reacción alguna. Yo... yo estaba expectante.

Y pasaron unos días. Ginrei-dono se encontraba enfermo, de modo que a la hora de sofocar una intervención de Hollows en el distrito 78 del Rukongai, quien dirigió las operaciones fue Byakuya. Como siempre, yo lo seguí. Fue sólo una misión de rutina que terminó tan rápido como empezó. Mas, algo ocurrió. Entre la multitud de curiosos, Byakuya notó la presencia de una muchacha que llamó su atención. Se acercó a ella y, de buenas a primeras, ante la mirada atónita de todos, le preguntó su nombre, mirándola directamente, con ese abrumador aire de autoridad que tienen los Kuchiki.

―Hisana ―contestó la muchacha, sin amilanarse.

Eso sorprendió a Byakuya. Observándolo con cuidado sentí una repentina agonía, como si acabara de perder algo preciado. Y creo que no me equivoqué. En ese mismo instante perdí toda oportunidad de tener su corazón. Desde entonces, visitamos seguido el Rukongai, él para espiar a Hisana, yo para espiarlo a él.

Un mal día, Hisana fue expulsada de la casa en que ella y otros indigentes pasaban la noche. Se dirigió sola al bosque y allí fue sorprendida por un par de Hollows. No le quedaba mucho que hacer aparte de dejarse devorar. Creo que lo iba a hacer casi voluntariamente. Lo que ella no sabía es que pobre y todo, tenía a dos herederos de familias nobles del Seiretei a manera de guardaespaldas. Byakuya saltó de su escondite, despachó rápidamente a ambos Hollows. Apareció un Menos. Aquellos no eran sino los señuelos. Tomado de sorpresa, Byakuya aún logró su cometido de proteger a Hisana, pero resultó herido y aterrizó forzosamente sobre su cabeza al poner en fuga al Menos. Yo nunca había visto a un teniente enfrentarse a un Gillian. Esos siempre eran tarea de los capitanes. El Sexto Escuadrón quedaría en buenas manos a la muerte de Ginrei-dono.

―Oye, despierta, despierta ―decía Hisana, sacudiendo el cuerpo inerte del Shinigami que la había salvado.

―Déjame verlo ―le dije, a su espalda.

Le di un susto de muerte a la muchacha, que sin mirar tomó la mano de Byakuya en la que era sostenida Senbonzakura.

―No estoy aquí para hacerte daño ―le dije.

Me acerqué y comencé a realizar la curación. Partí por el golpe en la cabeza. Luego me fui a por la herida en el pecho, pero Byakuya despertó antes que yo terminara. Me asusté. Miré aterrorizada a Hisana y me alejé de golpe. Los observé a distancia prudente. El golpe le había robado unos cuantos recuerdos a Byakuya, que no podía acordarse de cómo había llegado allí. Estaba mareado y la herida del pecho aún se hallaba un tanto fresca. Hisana lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Juntos abandonaron el bosque. Juntos pasaron la noche en una cabaña de caza abandonada. En cierta manera, propicié su romance. Conversaron casi toda la noche y cuando ella se durmió, él permaneció despierto, observándola. Ella le dio de desayunar y mostró todas las artes con las que había logrado sobrevivir hasta el momento, las astucias que le permitían sobrevivir a pesar de no poseer un centímetro de tierra sobre el cual caerse muerta. Detrás de la pobreza que la rodeaba, su belleza simple y su mirada dulce y sin miedo brillaron aún más. Byakuya le robó un beso antes de volver al Seiretei. Aquello me robó a mí la paz del alma.

Y no hubo una tercera visita protocolar antes de la boda. Tan sólo hubo un rebelde Byakuya que declaró tener otras intenciones en cuanto a su matrimonio. Se dirigió ante mi madre y le informó que no pensaba seguir adelante con el compromiso. Mi madre lo abrazó en el colmo de la alegría. Reacción inesperada. Pero ella no lograba explicarse por qué yo no estaba contenta.

¿Cómo podía estarlo? Ese hermoso joven de movimientos vivaces, tan fuerte como el mayor de los capitanes, en la flor de su energía, ese joven al que yo adoraba estuvo dispuesto a desafiar a todos con tal de casarse con otra. Ese hombre al que yo amaba se hizo dar una paliza por los del Señorío y si tomó la espada fue sólo para dirigirla contra su propio cuello y amenazar a su mismísimo abuelo de dejar al Clan Kuchiki sin heredero si no le permitían casarse con la persona a la que él realmente amaba. Ginrei-dono se conmovió. Vio en su nieto más agallas y más rectitud de la que había visto jamás en un noble, pues estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de no hacer traición a su corazón. Esa lealtad le pareció al anciano señor suficiente como para permitirse la vergüenza de faltar a la palabra de matrimonio dada.

La aprobación, aunque fuera tácita, de Ginrei-dono al enlace entre su nieto y una pobre diabla era un insulto para el Señorío y para la familia Arai. La mañana en que Byakuya iba a buscar a la bella, flamante, confundida y agradecida novia, una partida de asesinos pagados por la familia Arai se adelantó. La hirieron, yo los detuve antes que la mataran. La curé lo mejor que pude. Mi madre me encontró allí y aprobó mi voluntad de colaborar en que el joven Kuchiki se casara por amor y no por conveniencia, aunque sé que notó algo en la manera en que Hisana fue atacada. Algo que ni a ella ni a mí nos gustó. Esa fue la única vez que Byakuya me miró de frente.

―Sinceramente, te lo agradezco ―me dijo, inclinándose ante mí.

No fui capaz de decir nada. Sólo lo vi alejarse con Hisana en los brazos. Y entonces me quebré, le confesé a mi madre mis sentimientos, la manera en que todo aquello rompía mi corazón la gran desesperación de la que era presa. Mi madre lloró conmigo. Y, usando el incidente que ambas habíamos presenciado como medio de chantaje, consiguió que los hilos de influencia de la familia Arai se movieran para permitirme viajar de manera casi permanente al mundo de los vivos y así olvidar esta historia."


	5. Cómo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para entendender la puntuación:
> 
> La historia la relatan Kaoru y Rukia. Cuando ellas hablan, en el tiempo presente, sus diálogos aparecen con guiones largos. Cuando hay un punto aparte en un diálogo, continúo con comillas. Los diálogos que ocurren en esos espacios entre comillas, los puse en cursiva, porque me pareció confuso ponerlos entre comillas. Las cosas que deberían estar entre comillas en esos espacios, las puse entre comillas simples.
> 
> Espero que no sea muy confuso ;P

Rukia escuchó todo aquello en silencio. Y estaba derechamente conmovida. Su visión acerca de su hermano, de su cuñada, de su hermana, había cambiado. Un gran sentimiento de admiración le infló el pecho. Lo que Kaoru había vivido con tal de ayudar a su amado, todos esos años de sufrimiento en silencio le parecieron dignos de veneración. Se preguntó si un día llegaría ella a amar tanto como los personajes de esta triste historia lo habían hecho.

―Hay una cosa que no entiendo ―dijo, luego de un momento.

―¿Cuál?

―¿Por qué la capitana Unohana permitió tu matrimonio finalmente? Debería guardarle mucho rencor a Nii-sama.

―No ―Kaoru sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado―. Es cierto que en un principio tenía mucho miedo a que rompiera mi corazón nuevamente o a que yo repitiera las desgracias de su matrimonio. Pero mi madre sintió gran admiración por lo que tu hermano hizo, años atrás. Decía que él logró lo que ella no había logrado. Además, habiendo pasado cinco años luego de su boda con Hisana, ambas supimos que nuestras sospechas referentes al ataque sufrido por ella parecían confirmarse. Muchos miembros del clan Arai formaban parte del Escuadron Doce, de investigación y desarrollo, de modo que no era descabellado imaginar que la recalcitrante enfermedad de Hisana se había originado el mismo día en que Byakuya-sama la reclamó para sí.

Rukia quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Su hermana podría haber sido asesinada?

―Tú... ¿has comentado esto con Nii-sama?

―Sí, antes de casarnos. Lo usé como un contraargumento... Evidente es que no resultó.

Rukia volvió a mirarla con ojos sorprendidos.

―Vaya, veo que hace falta hacer más historia para dejar el asunto de mi matrimonio claro. Creo que si me hubiesen puesto en este escenario hace un par de años atrás, jamás se me habría pasado por la mente que acabaría casada con el vigésimo octavo cabeza de familia del clan Kuchiki. No después de todo lo que pasó.

"Creo que todo comenzó hace cerca de un año, una vez concluidos los problemas que te rodearon a ti y a las zanpakutou. Desde entonces, Byakuya-sama tuvo más tiempo para escuchar a la gente del Señorío y a los miembros del clan. Tuvo más tiempo para dejar que le molestaran, ciertamente. De allí vienen esos comentarios que escuchaste detrás de las puertas de la mansión. Comenzaron a presionarlo para que tomara esposa, una esposa noble, que le diera brillo a la familia y que pudiera darle un heredero. El Señorío estaba consciente del peligro que enfrentaba día a día en su condición de Capitán, del serio riesgo de muerte que había enfrentado ya un par de veces salvando la vida de su hermana adoptiva y que en cualquier momento la familia podía quedar descabezada. Que ello los haría perder el equilibrio de las cuatro casas nobles y arriesgaría seriamente la paz de la Sociedad de las Almas.

Según él mismo me dijo, con mucha renuencia se abocó a obedecer. Inspeccionó las otras tres casas nobles, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Salvo la casa Shihoin, de las demás sólo podía tomar niñas apenas casaderas. No le pareció justo. Y si bien Yoruichi Shihoin estaba ya en más que franca edad de merecer... él sabía que aquello no podía resultar."

Rukia la miró consternada. La sola imagen de tener a Yoruichi como hermana adoptiva la volvía loca y definitivamente no podía imaginar a su hermano en ese escenario.

―Incluso, los ancianos del clan Kuchiki trataron de imponerle una boda con...

―¿Con quién?

―Contigo ―dijo Kaoru, luego de dudarlo un poco.

―¿¡Con... migo!? ―Rukia se cayó del espanto y todos los colores posibles, que iban del miedo a la vergüenza y de la vergüenza al asco pasaron por su cara.

―Así es. Varios de los ancianos te apoyaban como opción. Pero Byakuya se negó rotundamente.

_La sangre de los Kuchiki corre por mis venas_ les dijo, _por lo tanto, podéis hacer conmigo lo que queráis. Ella no tiene la sangre de la sucesión, entró en esta casa bajo mi exclusiva responsabilidad, de modo que no permitiré que la involucréis en esto._

Fue una argumentación larga y difícil. Tú tenías muchos puntos a favor, pues llevabas ya cincuenta años viviendo en la casa, conocías bien las obligaciones de un Kuchiki. Los que estaban en contra, sacaban a relucir tus orígenes. Byakuya argumentaba con ello también, pues no siendo de origen noble deberías tener la ventaja de escoger con quién casarte. Los ancianos se le fueron encima entonces, diciendo que tampoco permitirían que te casaras con alguien que enlodara el nombre de la familia. Que Byakuya ya había rechazado a varios nobles que quisieron pedir tu mano y que eso los había hecho pensar que te estaba reservando para él.

_Es al menos cien años menor que yo y es la hermana de Hisana, no su reemplazo_ , les dijo. _No hay manera y es mi última palabra_.

_Entonces tal vez no seas el más adecuado para liderar al clan después de todo_.

_Pues en ese caso, derrotaré en combate al candidato que propongáis para tomar mi lugar y las cosas continuarán como hasta hoy_.

Eran amenazas de grueso calibre. Y acabaron por darle un plazo:

_Durante cincuenta años hemos tratado de poneros mujeres por delante, pero no habéis hecho nada. Tenéis entonces dos meses para encontrar una dama noble por ti mismo, de lo contrario la decisión estará tomada_.

Rukia se quedó paralizada. Estuvo a un pelo de convertirse en la señora de la casa Kuchiki, de convertirse en la esposa de aquel al que por más de cincuenta años había visto como a un hermano, distante o comprometido, pero hermano al fin. No podía llegar a imaginarlo. Sólo pensarlo era demasiado abrumador. Y luego tornó a mirar a Kaoru. Se sintió culpable. Byakuya había seguido la promesa que hizo a Hisana de protegerla de todo mal, aunque eso incluyera protegerla de sí mismo, y en ese esfuerzo había terminado utilizando a otra mujer. Sintió pena por Kaoru.

―Fue entonces cuando Byakuya-sama se acordó de mí ―continuó Kaoru, fingiendo indiferencia, aunque adivinaba los sentimientos de Rukia―. Sin pedirle informes a mi madre, me buscó en el mundo real. Y me encontró. Me contó lo que había ocurrido en estos 56 años. Fue una conversación seria, entre adultos, sin oportunidad de niñerías.

" _Lo dejo sobre el tapete_ , me dijo. _Si quieres volver a la Sociedad de las Almas, habrá una plaza esperándote en el Sexto Escuadrón. No estoy dispuesto a obligarte a nada por mi propia mano, pero creo que somos la única alternativa que ambos tenemos_.

Dijo eso con una frialdad tremenda. Pero era la verdad. Al poco tiempo vinieron a buscarme de la familia Arai. No les importó mi orgullo, seriamente dañado por el anterior rechazo. Tan sólo les interesaba el ventajoso enlace que podía propiciarse únicamente gracias a mi presencia, pues mis primas Arai eran todas niñitas no mayores que tú y Byakuya se rehusaba a introducir en la familia una esposa de tu misma edad."

Rukia asintió, conforme de la honorabilidad de su hermano. Eso junto con metérsele en la cabeza otra inquietante imagen mental. ¿Qué habría pasado si su hermano se casaba con alguien como... Yachiru-chan? Sacudió la cabeza y siguió escuchando.

―Volví a la Sociedad de las Almas. La familia Arai le encargó a mi madre examinar mi salud, sobre todo desde el punto de vista reproductivo. Mi madre estaba muy contrariada. La historia se repetía, ahora usarían a su hija como recipiente de niños. Y otro asunto que les interesaba mucho era mi virginidad. No podían arriesgarse a que la familia Kuchiki me devolviera después de la noche de bodas.

―Kaoru-sama, ―la interrumpió Rukia― ¿harías el favor de saltarte esos detalles?

―¿Por qué? Si bien el ser examinada era algo humillante, yo sabía que todo estaba en orden.

―¡Kaoru-sama!

―Yamamoto-dono aprobó mi traslado de Escuadrón y Renji fue a buscarme a los cuarteles del Cuarto Escuadrón, en calidad de encomienda. Creo que Byakuya-sama quería que yo tuviera muy claro que en esto no tenía por qué haber sentimientos involucrados, que era una especie de trámite.

―Como una boda de conveniencia, que es lo que ya os he dicho ―aseveró Rukia, a caballo entre la curiosidad que le causaba el relato y el miedo que tenía a indagar en los asuntos privados de su hermano.

―No exactamente. Uno de los objetivos de mi traslado era tenerme cerca para observarme, conocer los pro y los contra. En todo ese tiempo, Byakuya-sama me trató con la misma distancia con la que trataba a todos, observando cada uno de mis errores. Eso me enervaba.

"La lucha no es mi especialidad. Mi espada está hecha para salvar, no para herir. De manera que Byakuya trató de ponerme siempre en la línea de choque del escuadrón, para obligarme a pelear. No soy mala usando el kidou, pero lo mío no es luchar."

―Pues vaya manera de cuidar a su futura esposa ―comentó Rukia, como si aquello no la sorprendiera.

―En el fondo igual me cuidaba. Renji-san siempre apareció cuando ya me iban a atrapar y un día Byakuya-sama abrió para mí una puerta del cuartel que estaba trabada.

―Claro, todo un donjuán de galantería ―apostilló Rukia, no hallando nada romántico en esos detalles que Kaoru sí parecía valorar mucho.

―Yo apreciaba esos detalles, pero tenía una extraña melancolía pesando sobre mí. Lo veía tan frío, tan distante ―Rukia ponía cara de "normal, con esa mirada suya"―. Lo veía haciendo esto sólo con el fin de cumplir las normas. Me veía a mí misma, atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor. No quería confirmar los miedos de mi madre, pero estaba comenzando a comprender lo que ella debe haber sentido, compartiendo su vida, aunque fuera sólo por unos meses, con alguien que no la tomaba en cuenta. Y mi condena podía ser muy larga. Después de todo, Ginrei-dono falleció a los 1900 años de edad. Además, bien en el fondo, comenzaba a reventarme su actitud indiferente, fría y flemática. Me estaban entrando ganas de hacerle una zancadilla, de abofetearlo, de zarandearlo de alguna manera, para ver si reaccionaba.

"Llegó el momento de las visitas protocolares. Oportunamente, tú nunca estuviste en casa. Por su lado, sólo estaba él, un mayordomo y un anciano del clan. Por mi lado, mi madre, yo y aquella viejecita vestida de negro que era la matriarca de los Arai y que hacía las de casamentera.

Cuando llegaba el momento en que nos dejaban "a solas", es decir, todo el mundo permanecía tras una mampara, con el oído pegado a la misma, Byakuya apenas me hablaba. Algún comentario acerca del clima, de la noche, de las flores, lo que fuera. En la última visita protocolar aproveché el momento para desahogarme.

_¿Qué vas a comentarme esta vez? Porque lo del clima y las flores ya está un poco gastado, ¿no? Podrías probar con la belleza de mi kimono o con lo joven que está mi madre_ , le dije. Se me subió la sangre a la cara. Creo que todo el sake que había bebido para darme el valor, estaba surtiendo sus peores efectos.

_El kimono fue un regalo mío y tu madre no es para nada joven_ , dijo tranquilamente, _de modo que no creo que sean asuntos dignos de comentarse._

Se escuchó un pequeño alboroto detrás de la mampara.

_Tampoco lo es el clima._

_Hace algo de frío hoy._

_Joder, ¡qué insoportable eres!_

_No hace falta ser mal educada_ , y en ese momento creo que encontré algo con qué molestarlo. Le irritaban las faltas de respeto, las salidas de madre, el vocabulario soez y, si bien mi madre es una dama y yo también sé comportarme como una, medio siglo en el Mundo de los Vivos me han enseñado mucho. Así es que le solté:

_Pues estos son mis últimos momentos de libertad para ser lo que se me dé la gana, antes de convertirme en tu esclava, así es que los aprovecharé para decir lo que quiera, en el tono que se me antoje_.

_Aunque eso no asegura que yo vaya a escucharte_ , dijo con esa calma que ya me crispaba los nervios. Y acto seguido se puso de pie y caminó silenciosamente hacia la puerta.

_¿Adónde vas? ¡No huyas, cobarde!_ , le grité y lo seguí por toda la casa gritándole improperios. _Pues que sepas que puedes meterte tus tan cacareados modales por donde mejor te quepan, que sé que no son más que una fachada para cubrir lo mucho que te asusta esta vida, Byakuya Kuchiki. Acepté volver a la Sociedad de las Almas para probar un noviazgo contigo por el sólo hecho que esperaba hallar algo del joven dulce y valeroso que desafió a medio Seiretei con tal de hacer lo que su corazón le ordenaba, pero no encontré ya nada de él. No eres más que un témpano de hielo y en lugar de corazón tienes un pedazo de higo seco. Lo único que sabes hacer es seguir las reglas, seguir y seguir las reglas. Si no hubiera reglas, te morirías, aunque te auguro una muerte próxima, de aburrimiento. Sí, un día estarás muerto en tu despacho y nadie se va a dar cuenta hasta que huelas, pues tu cadáver será lo mismo que tenerte vivo. ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿O es que hasta tu capacidad de escuchar a una mujer se la llevó la tal Hisana al morir?_

_¡Sí, hasta eso se llevó!_ , dijo, volviéndose de golpe, alterado, como nunca le había visto. _No... no vuelvas a mencionar a mi esposa. No te lo permito_ , murmuró luego, recuperando la compostura.

Lo miré de hito en hito. Habíamos llegado afuera. Los observadores del encuentro, que estaban ahí para asegurar que la novia permaneciera casta hasta la boda, estaban en el corredor, expectantes.

_Entonces... el problema no es que seas un idiota, insensible y cabeza hueca que no puede moverse fuera de los cánones de las reglas establecidas. Lo que te pasa es que sigues enamorado de una mujer muerta._

_Te dije que no volvieras a referirte a mi esposa._

_¡¿Y qué me vas a hacer?! ¿Pegarme?_ , le grité con todas mis fuerzas, las lágrimas de rabia resbalando por mis mejillas. _Pues, ¿sabes lo que te digo? ¡Que te pego yo primero!_

Y alcé la mano. Lo abofeteé, dos veces. Cuando iba a repetirme el plato, me sujetó la mano.

_Han pasado cincuenta y cinco años y sigo perdiendo ante ella, aunque esté muerta_ , dije sollozando patéticamente. _Suéltame. ¡Suéltame, quiero irme a casa, quiero mandar a la mierda esta boda! ¡Suéltame!_

Y entre tanto forcejeo y orden de soltarme, pues... me soltó. Me fui derecho al suelo.

_¡Lo único que me faltaba!_ , grité desde el pasto, cubierto de frío rocío. Mi madre hizo un conato por ir en mi ayuda pero la anciana Arai se lo impidió. _¡No me mires con esa cara!_ , le dije al observar que me contemplaba atónito. _No te atrevas a tener lástima de mí. Lástima siento yo por ti, pues has sufrido todos estos años la muerte de Hisana sin saber qué la causó. ¿Quieres saberlo? Pues ellos la causaron_ , y señalé a la anciana Arai. _Siempre creíste que con tu nobleza, tu riqueza y tu amor la habías salvado de una vida miserable en el Rukongai. Pues que sepas que ella habría vivido mucho más si nunca te hubiera conocido. La familia Arai la mandó a matar, como último recurso para obligarte a aceptar el enlace que el Señorío te imponía y por más que yo lo intentara, y que tú gastaras la mitad de tu fortuna en médicos, no pudo salvarse._

_No digas tonterías_ , se inclinó él hacia mí, para ofrecerme una mano. _Si bien eso fue lo que ocurrió tú impediste su muerte, asunto por el que siempre te estuve agradecido. Si ella duró tan poco fue porque siempre tuvo una salud muy frágil._

_No me toques, gilipollas_ , le dije, rechazando su ayuda y tratando de ponerme de pie por mis medios. Me pisé el kimono y fui a dar al suelo de nuevo, boca abajo. Me volví, como si fuera a defenderme de un ataque y aún le espeté: _Eso es lo que tú crees, pero mis conocimientos en las artes curativas me vienen de la Capitana Retsu Unohana. Sé reconocer una enfermedad inoculada cuando la veo comenzar y desarrollarse_.

Byakuya abrió grandes ojos. Luego su expresión volvió a adoptar un dejo amargo y se inclinó para ayudarme, a pesar de mis protestas y golpes. Me puso de pie, me sacudió la ropa como a una niña. Se quitó el haori ceremonial que llevaba y lo puso sobre mis hombros.

_¿Que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?_ , reanudé mis patéticos sollozos.

_Lo escuché, aunque no sé qué tiene que ver esto con la boda_.

_¿Qué? ¿Aún crees que habrá boda? Después de saber que la familia a la que yo represento mató a Hisana sólo porque tú la amabas, ¿todavía crees que habrá boda?_

_La habrá, siempre que tú quieras. Yo estaré en el templo, pasado mañana a la hora convenida. Si llegas, habrá boda._

Dicho eso, intentó pasar de mí con dignidad. Yo intenté impedírselo. Di un paso, pero mi calzado se había desarreglado. Iba camino al suelo por tercera vez, mas él me sujetó. Sin mirarme, me cargó bajo su brazo, como un bulto cualquiera, hasta depositarme frente a mi madre.

_Capitana Unohana, hay más calzados en la entrada. Le ruego que me disculpe_ , fue todo lo que le dijo a mamá. _Arai Oba-sama_ , se dirigió luego a la viejuja que ni se atrevió a mirarlo, _espero a Saku Arai mañana temprano en los cuarteles del Sexto Escuadrón. Buenas noches._

Y así se retiró."

El relato sobrepasaba lo que Rukia podía creer. Sentía un cierto dolor además. Después de todo, Hisana era su hermana y de no haber Hisana, probablemente hoy tampoco habría Rukia.

―Eso explica muchas cosas ―dijo luego de pasar el primer trago amargo―. Yo llegué de madrugada a casa ese día. Pasé por la habitación de Nii-sama, pues la luz estaba encendida, llamé y no obtuve respuesta. Entré y estaba vacía. Vagué por la casa, sin sueño y sin sospechar lo de las visitas prematrimoniales ni nada parecido. Me acerqué a la habitación donde está el altar de Hisana-sama. Pero me mantuve lejos. La luz estaba encendida. Oí a Nii-sama hablar y... llorar.

―Yo también me fui, no a las barracas del Sexto Escuadrón, sino a las del Cuarto y lloré, toda la noche, sin saber qué hacer. Toda la responsabilidad del enlace recaía en mis hombros. Si yo lo quería, habría boda ―Kaoru jugaba con el anillo en su dedo―. Mi madre trataba en vano de consolarme, pero no encontraba las palabras.

"Antes de que amaneciera, recibimos la visita de algunas personas de la familia Arai. Venían a pedir explicaciones a mi madre por la 'irracional acusación' que su hija había lanzado, medio borracha en la mansión Kuchiki. Querían una compensación por mi escandaloso comportamiento y amenazaron con las penas del infierno si Byakuya-sama se retractaba del compromiso una vez más. Nunca vi a mi madre tan amenazante. Su reiatsu quebró floreros y abrió ventanas por todo el cuartel.

_Voy a pedirles que abandonen el cuartel,_ dijo, sin perder la amabilidad. _Aunque he de advertirles que si tocan un sólo cabello de mi hija, maldecirán el día en que fueron paridos_ , agregó luego, haciendo uso más de mi vocabulario que del de ella.

Era la segunda vez que un Capitán de División los trataba así en una noche. Un par de horas luego del amanecer, Renji-san apareció en el cuartel, portando un mensaje. Era una carta, escrita con la perfecta caligrafía de Byakuya-sama.

_Estimada Capitana Unohana:_

_Junto con saludarla, me permito dirigirle la presente para informarle el resultado de mi reunión con el jefe de la familia Arai. Si bien él niega toda acusación que lo implique en la muerte de Hisana y, más aún, en el ataque sufrido por ella a manos de "desconocidos" cinco años antes de su muerte, yo debo confesar que confío mucho más en vuestro juicio profesional que en su palabra. Confío además en la sinceridad de vuestra hija._

_Por todo lo anterior, decidí informarle a Saku Arai, que pretendo seguir adelante con mi voluntad de casarme, aunque no con Kaoru Arai, sino con Kaoru Unohana, quien me parece una mucho mejor futura esposa que la descendiente de una familia "noble" sin honor ni sentido de la decencia o la justicia. Si vos y vuestra hija estáis dispuestas a seguir adelante con el enlace, puedo prometeros a ambas que estaré a la altura de mis deberes de cabeza familiar y de esposo._

_Sin otro particular,_

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

_28° cabeza familiar del Clan Kuchiki_

_Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón de Defensa del Gotei 13._

Sólo cuando mi madre acabó de leerme la carta, dejé de llorar. Olía a frialdad, a trámite, a formalidad, a tradición, en fin, a Kuchiki Byakuya. Pero también olía a reflexión profunda y un resto a la rebeldía que lo había llevado, años atrás, a ignorar al Señorío llevando a casa a una muchacha del Rukongai y luego a su hermana. Ahora hacía caso de la petición de casarse, pero no lo hacía para unirse al poderoso clan que buscaba hacía tanto echarle el lazo, sino para dar su apellido a una humilde Unohana, que nada tenía de aristocrático.

_Madre, ¿qué vas a contestar?_ , pregunté.

_El Teniente Abarai se fue de inmediato, no tenía órdenes de esperar respuesta._

_Pero si tuvieras que contestar, ¿qué escribirías?_

_No es a mí a quien le corresponde esa decisión. ¿Por qué no te tomas un té relajante, recuperas la noche de sueño que perdiste y me informas mañana temprano de tu decisión? Cualquiera sea ésta, estoy dispuesta a apoyarte, Kaoru-chan._

Hice como ella me dijo. Me tomé un té. Dormí, dormí muchísimas horas. Y creo que soñé, soñé con un futuro lisonjero, soñé con campos de trigo, soñé con la sanación de antiguas heridas, soñé, soñé, soñé. Soñé con un hombre bueno. Soñé con un nuevo día. Y me levanté, pensando que ya había amanecido. Pero faltaban aún varias horas. Me había despertado un ruido. Era Isane, que se había levantado, somnolienta tras alguna de sus ridículas pesadillas, a atender la puerta. Renji-san venía con un paquete. Lo vi todo desde la ventana. Vi también la silueta de Byakuya-sama en el techo de enfrente. Fue una visión fugaz, pero tranquilizadora.

Isane tocó a mi puerta.

_Kaoru-chan_ , decía con voz somnolienta, _Abarai-kun vino a las tres de la mañana a dejarte un paquete. ¡Kaoru-chan!_

Abrí la puerta, lentamente. Isane me entregó el paquete y yo lo abrí frente a ella.

_Un... ¡un vestido de novia!_ , exclamó Isane despertando a medio cuartel. _¡Abarai-kun le ha regalado un vestido de novia a Kaoru-chan!_

Comenzaron a encenderse luces, a abrirse puertas y a aparecer caras curiosas.

_Me voy a casar mañana_ , le dije a Isane y la dejé con el marrón de explicarle a los demás, pues me encerré en mi cuarto. Apoyada en la puerta, me lo repetí a mí misma. _Me casaré mañana._

No dormí nada en el resto de la noche. Apenas amaneció llegué a la habitación de mi madre, quien también llevaba mucho rato en pie.

_No puedo terminar de atarme el kimono_ , le dije. Ella sonrió al verme a medio envolver en el hermoso kimono nupcial y se dispuso a ayudarme. Cuando salimos, el cuartel estaba arreglado de punto en blanco y un gran cartel ponía "FELIZ ENLACE ABARAI―UNOHANA".

_¿Les decimos?_ , pregunté a mi madre.

_No_ , respondió ella, embozada en su kimono negro.

En sólo unas horas, aparecieron las mejores galas del Cuarto Escuadrón, hasta Hanatarou se veía guapo, con uniforme ceremonial. Y también el rumor ya había corrido de cuartel en cuartel. En ese momento, apareció una mariposa infernal. Y luego varias más se distribuyeron por todo el Seiretei. Varios escuadrones pensaron que se trataba de una emergencia y se dirigieron a toda velocidad al templo."

Rukia sonrió algo confundida. Lo de las mariposas infernales había sido idea de Renji, quien se había dirigido muy temprano al Cuartel del Segundo Escuadrón a arreglar, de acuerdo a las órdenes de su capitán, el envío de un mensaje a todas las divisiones, solicitando su presencia en el templo.

―Hombre, planear una boda normalmente toma más tiempo ―dijo.

―Lo sé. Estábamos en el límite del plazo impuesto por el Señorío, de lo contrario la novia habrías sido tú. Y nos habíamos saltado ya varias formalidades, como la prueba oficial de los trajes de novio, la visita previa al templo... el envío de las invitaciones...

Rukia volvió a mirar a su cuñada con compasión. No entendía cómo podía esa hermosa joven expresarse en términos cariñosos acerca de su hermano, cuando éste no había hecho sino utilizarla para evitar meterla a ella en un lío. Aún así, debía limpiar su conciencia y explicar que nada supo de la boda hasta el último momento, de modo que se dispuso a hablar:

―Esa mañana me vestí con el kimono azul que Nii-sama había mandado dejar en mi habitación. Luego me fui a verlo y hallé a dos sirvientas dándole los últimos retoques a su kimono negro, de novio. Casi me fui de espaldas.

" _¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?_ , dije, sin hallar las palabras correctas para expresar mi sorpresa.

_Voy a casarme. Apresúrate, llegaremos tarde_.

Y me tomó de la mano. Cuando íbamos a medio camino, con un Renji muy confundido como escolta, me solté de golpe.

_No... ¡no entiendo nada!, ¡explícame ahora! ¿Qué es eso de que te vas a casar?_ , Renji nos miró espantado. Me imagino que pensó que la novia era yo, después de todo mi amigo domina muy poco el tema de las formalidades y las ceremonias

_Lo siento,_ partió Nii-sama por decir, como nunca lo había hecho. _Debí explicarte esto antes, después de todo terminas siendo mi única verdadera familia_.

Creo que lo vi sonreír. Me contó lo de las presiones del señorío. Me dijo que 'no casarse' era algo que estaba fuera de discusión. Me explicó a quién había escogido. La elección me sorprendió. Con pocas palabras me lo dijo todo ―excepto, claro, que yo era la segunda opción como novia― y a cada frase, Renji se fue acercando cada vez más, hasta llegar al mismísimo lugar donde estábamos los dos.

_¡¿Así es que todo este tiempo hice las de celestino?!,_ exclamó al darse cuenta que todos los paquetes que transportaba desde hacía semanas, incluyendo a la propia Kaoru, tenían que ver con el enlace que iba a celebrarse esa mañana.

_Así es_ , fue la sencilla respuesta de Nii-sama.

_¿Y cuándo planeaba decírmelo, Capitán?_

_En un rato más te habrías dado cuenta por ti mismo._

Mientras Renji se lamentaba de lo bajo que había caído, Nii-sama volvió a tomarme de la mano.

_La tradición dice que el novio debe ir de la mano de su padre en la ceremonia,_ dijo, sin mirarme. _Tú no tienes a nadie más y yo no quiero en esto a los ancianos de la familia. La única que puede decidir si es correcto realizar este enlace acabas siendo tú, Rukia. Tú representas la devoción que todos estos años he tenido hacia Hisana y su memoria. Si tú lo apruebas, si tú no lo consideras una ofensa para el recuerdo de tu hermana mayor, ¿puedes acompañarme a la ceremonia y oficiar como la representante de la familia Kuchiki?_

Era la primera vez en la vida que Nii-sama me pedía algo. No era una orden, no era una afirmación, no era una decisión que él hubiese tomado y de la que me estaba informando. Me miraba a los ojos y me dejaba a mí la decisión sobre su futuro y aún más, sobre el futuro de la familia.

_Vamos, que se estila que sea la novia y no el novio el que llega tarde_ , le dije antes de apretar su mano, que estaba rígida y algo sudorosa, y seguir caminando.

Llegamos al lugar de la ceremonia dando pasos instantáneos. Era menos embarazoso simplemente llegar y no dar explicaciones. Los mayordomos de la casa Kuchiki se habían adelantado para poner todo en orden. Nii-sama, inexpresivo como siempre, tan solo esperaba y medio Seiretei ―es decir, todas las mujeres― lloraba de ver que el que estaba vestido de novio era el Capitán Kuchiki y no su teniente. Igual sorpresa se llevó el Escuadrón Cuatro cuando llegaron al lugar, escoltando por tierra a su capitana, que venía volando suavemente sobre Minazuki. Fue la primera en bajarse. Nii-sama se adelantó hacia ella para ayudarla. La mitad de la concurrencia se espantó que el enlace Kuchiki―Unohana significara eso. Intercambiaron una reverencia y Hanatarou ayudó a bajar a la que sí llevaba el traje de novia puesto. Vestías con un hermoso kimono rojo y bajo el tradicional gorro blanco llevabas un velo, idea de tu madre para aumentar el suspenso.

_Podemos comenzar_ , dijo la Capitana.

La gente del Clan Arai estaba presente, así como representantes de las otras casas nobles. Hubo escándalo general cuando Nii-sama se dirigió a la testera acompañado por mí, pues yo hacía las de padre, de suegra, las de cualquier cosa. Y aunque nadie lo imaginaba, la boda se celebró."


	6. De la Boda al Matrimonio

―Tiempo más tarde, mi madre me dijo que ya que a Byakuya-sama le costaba tanto expresar lisa y llanamente sus sentimientos, lo hacía a través de acciones simbólicas. Y que eso podría simbolizar que, si bien no reconocía a una "familia" entregándolo a este enlace, sí tenía un pasado y era su pasado el que lo dejaba ir, y el pasado me aceptaba a mí en la familia. Por eso al partir la ceremonia, tú lo tomaste de la mano a él y al salir del templo me tomaste de la mano a mí.

―Pues vaya que os entendéis los dos.

―Soy su esposa... Si yo no lo entiendo, ¿quién lo hará? Aunque ha sido un aprendizaje lento, que comenzó en la misma noche de bodas...

―¡No quiero oír, no quiero oír! ―exclamó Rukia tapándose los oídos.

―...En la cual no pasó nada... ―se completó Kaoru, con los ojos cerrados.

―¿Nada?

―Vaya, ¿no era que no querías oírlo? ―preguntó la joven esposa, mirando a Rukia con un sólo ojo que sonreía pícaramente.― Le salté encima, e hice que me cargara al interior de la casa, como en las bodas del mundo de los vivos. Estaba con todo el subidón de la fiesta y aunque no había hecho mucho en ella, estaba contenta, no sabía bien por qué. Cuando llegamos a la habitación le pregunté si tenía algún anillo que darme.

" _No,_ me dijo. _No es la tradición_.

_Oh... ya veo_ , repliqué, desilucionada. Y entonces pasó el subidón. Todos los miedos que tenía días atrás de acabar atrapada entre los barrotes de un matrimonio frío y aburrido volvieron a mí.

_Es mejor que te quites la ropa_ , me dijo, de sopetón, mientras me volvía la espalda. _No creo que vayas a poder acostarte así_.

Hice un movimiento de sorpresa. Y me puse nerviosísima. Lo miré atónita y parece que hasta sintió el miedo en mi reiatsu, pues se volvió y me señaló un biombo.

_Ah, claro, el biombo, el biombo, ¡qué bien pensado!_ , balbuceé, mientras me dirigía a ese rincón.

Allí, sobre un taburete había un yukata muy suave y muy fino. Me imaginé que era lo que debía ponerme. Me desvestí con mucha dificultad. Por la mañana me había ayudado mamá, ahora no tenía nadie que me ayudara y yo no solía usar kimono. Casi volqué el biombo.

_¿Algún problema?_ , escuché su voz.

_¡...Ninguno!_ , repliqué no muy convincentemente, aunque lo último que necesitaba era que él me ayudara.

Me coloqué el yukata. Como toda la ropa que me había regalado hasta el momento, me sentaba perfectamente.

'¿Para qué tendré que ponerme esto', pensé, 'si él me lo va a sacar en seguida? Ya sé, debe ser _la tradición_ ', me autorrespondí con hastío.

Pasé frente a la palangana y me desmaquillé, pero a la hora de soltarme el cabello me hice un lío nuevamente. Después de mucho luchar me di por vencida.

_¿...Capitán?_ , dije desde detrás del biombo. Después de todo, tampoco sabía cómo dirigirme a él cuando no estaba tratando de molestarlo.

_¿Subteniente?_ , me respondió.

_Me he hecho un lío con deshacer el peinado, ¿podría usted ayudarme?_

_Venid._

Salí. Me temblaban las piernas y preferí mirar hacia abajo, pues medio lo vi que ya se había quitado el traje de novio y estaba con un yukata similar al mío, sentado en su futon. El mío, que estaba pegado al suyo, esperaba abierto. Se me deben haber puesto rojas hasta las orejas. Me arrodillé en el futon, dándole la espalda.

_Estando en casa no soy tu capitán, sino tu esposo_ , me dijo mientras tan sólo tirando una de la agujas desarmó el peinado completo. Mi cabello se distribuyó sobre mis hombros. _En posición de matrimonio y frente a otros, se estila el apelativo respetuoso: Byakuya-sama. En la intimidad puedes llamarme simplemente Byakuya._

_De acuerdo... Byakuya_ , repetí. Me retumbaba en los oídos la palabra "intimidad". Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, brevemente, aunque lo suficiente como para que el corazón me diera un vuelco y todo mi cuerpo se pusiera tembloroso. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí ahora?

_Fuera de esta casa somos capitán y subteniente del Sexto Escuadrón de modo que no habrá viaje de bodas. Espero que no te importe_.

_No... no me importa_ , dije. Recordé que en una de las visitas protocolares se había discutido eso. Las mujeres de la casa Kuchiki solían no tener funciones en el Gotei 13 como medida de protección. Fuera porque a mi marido no le importara mucho quedarse viudo de nuevo o porque no quería atropellar mi libertad, me dejaba en mi posición, la cual era bastante más riesgosa incluso que la que te permitía tener a ti en el Escuadrón 13.

_Bien, volvemos a trabajar mañana entonces. Apaga la lámpara antes de dormir_ , dijo antes de acomodarse en su futón, dándome la espalda. _Que pases buena noche_.

_Igualmente_ , murmuré, sin saber qué pensar.

Al otro día, me desperté sola. Junto al futón estaba mi uniforme, perfectamente doblado, al igual que mis sandalias y mi espada. De mi esposo, ni rastro. Desayuné sola, pues tú tampoco estabas. Y me dirigí al cuartel. Me presenté en primer lugar en su oficina. Renji me hizo una profunda reverencia.

_Kuchiki-sama_.

_Ah... Renji-san_ , le contesté, tomada de sorpresa. Al parecer tendría que acostumbrarme al trato de respeto, ya que era la esposa de un noble. _Byakuya-sama...,_ comencé a decir, vuelta hacia mi esposo.

_Subteniente, llegáis tarde_.

_Lo siento... Capitán_.

Renji pidió licencia para retirarse, en lo que preveía podía ser un pleito de casados.

_Como mi esposa y oficial del Escuadrón debes dar el ejemplo en el cumplimiento de las normas disciplinarias_ , me sermoneó. _En el cuartel eres mi subordinado, como lo es Abarai-kun o cualquiera de mis hombres, el que estemos casados no hace ninguna diferencia_.

_Sí_ , dije con sumisión. _Pero..._

Y en ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe.

_¡Buenas, Capitán Kuchiki!_ , exclamó Rangiku-san entrando de sopetón, acompañada de Nemu, Yachiru-chan, y Hinamori-san. _Venimos a secuestrar a su esposa, para que asista a una reunión de emergencia de la Asociación de Shinigamis Mujeres, esperamos que no le moleste, pues gracias y hasta luego, ¡adiosito!_

No le dieron a él oportunidad de decir nada, ni a mí de mover un sólo músculo, pues Nemu me inmovilizó como si realmente me llevara prisionera.

Por la calle, camino al Cuartel del Décimo Escuadrón, que era la nueva sede de la Asociación, la gente se comportaba extraña ante mi presencia. Los Shinigamis, desde los soldados hasta los oficiales me saludaban con reverencias y nombraban el apellido de mi esposo como motivo de gran respeto. Las Shinigamis, por su lado, me miraban con odio, como si les hubiera quitado algo.

_¿Qué tiene ésa que no tenga yo?_ , escuché decir a una.

_Honra, Misa-san, honra_ , le decía otra.

_Hina, ¡cómo te atreves!_

_Es la verdad, ¿o es que acaso no viste las azucenas?_

_Pues yo me corto un par de azucenas, me las coloco en el pelo y doy un braguetazo también, tan tranquila._

_Puedes hacerlo, pero las pobres azucenas se marchitarían, de seguro._

_¡Hina!_

_¿Viste lo linda que es?_ , dijo un soldado del escuadrón 11.

_Joder, el Capitán Kuchiki tiene muy buen gusto_ , le dijo el otro.

_Y se lo tenía bien guardado, el muy pícaro._

_Claro. Además, quién iba a decir que la Capitana Unohana tuviera una hija tan bonita._

_Genes recesivos_ , dijo la voz de mi madre, detrás de ellos, dándoles el susto de sus vidas.

_Ah, Capitana Unohana, Teniente Kotetsu, buenos días._

_Buenos días, ¿habéis visto a mi hija?_

_Ku...Kuchiki-sama se fue en esa dirección en compañía de algunas Shinigamis._

_Gracias, voy con retraso a la reunión_.

Una vez en el salón dispuesto para ello, me sentaron en una especie de testera, flanqueada por Rangiku-san y Nanao-san.

_Muy bien, chicas_ , dijo Rangiku-san, _vamos a dar inicio. Primer y único punto del día: comentar la boda y la noche de bodas de Kaoru-chan_.

Pensé que moriría allí mismo. La habitación se desordenó por completo, todas se abalanzaron hacia mí, con preguntas y rostros curiosos, por lo menos hasta que Nanao-san puso orden.

_¡En orden!_ , dijo. _Para preguntar me levantan la mano y para hacer comentarios de mal gusto también me la levantan._

Era una especie de conferencia de prensa.

_¿Cómo fue que te propuso matrimonio?_

_Fue a buscarme al mundo real._

_Oh, qué romántico, ¿cuándo se enamoró de ti?_

_Estuvimos comprometidos décadas atrás, pero él se casó con otra,_ dije, sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta.

_No te preocupes que esa historia nos la conocemos, sólo que como Hisana-chan no era Shinigami no pudimos interrogarla_ , aclaró Rangiku-san. _Ahora, hay que ver que eres cortita, si nos hubieras dicho antes te habríamos preparado una despedida de soltera en condiciones_.

_No creo que eso fuera necesario..._ , balbuceé.

_¿Estás embarazada?_ , preguntó una, con cara de astuta.

_¡NO!_

_Vaya es que con el apuro que le dieron a la boda, una llegaba a pensar que..._

_¿Qué tal los dulces en la boda?_ , preguntó Yachiru-chan.

_Muy buenos_.

_¿Y los otros dulces?_ , preguntó una, no sé quién.

_¿Cuáles?_

_Vamos, tonta, que nos referimos a los atributos del novio._

_Sí, cuenta, cuenta, que si bien Byakuya es muy guapo nos es imposible imaginarlo en la intimidad, ¡es tan frío!_

_Supongamos que dejará de ser frío con una blanca muchacha durmiendo a su lado, ¿no?_

_¿Cómo estuvo?_ , me preguntó Rangiku-san, derechamente. _¿Te tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza? ¿Se fue en plan romántico? ¿O tierno? ¿O apasionado? ¿Cómo anduvimos de tamañ...?_

A esas alturas, varias de las muchachas yacían desmayadas por el cuarto, con otras asistiéndolas.

_No, nada de eso..._ , intenté decir, abrumada por la vergüenza y por las preguntas.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me vas a decir que el GRAN KUCHIKI BYAKUYA no pudo en su noche de bodas?!,_ se espantó Rangiku-san, señalándome con un dedo índice que luego dobló flojamente, digamos, de manera bastante elocuente.

_¡QUE NOS DORMIMOS, QUE NO HICIMOS NADA!_ , grité como para que escuchara hasta Yamamoto-dono.

Justo en ese momento apareció mi madre en la puerta.

_¡Mamá! ¡Sálvame!_ , grité, arrojándome a sus brazos. Me miró con dulzura.

_¿Vamos a dar un paseo?_

_Sí, por favor._

Y salimos del lugar, aunque no sin que antes Isane les dijera:

_La capitana Unohana manda decirles esto: "Como volváis a interrogar a mi hija sobre su vida marital, os vais a cagar". Adiós_.

Supongo que eso bastó para acojonarlas. Mi madre y yo caminamos un trecho en silencio.

_¿Escuchaste...?_ , le pregunté.

_Se escuchaba a doscientos metros de distancia_ , me respondió, con una sonrisa.

_Y... ¿qué piensas?_

_Pienso que el Capitán Kuchiki es un caballero después de todo. Hasta el momento corres con suerte, pues actúa como si te estuviera cuidando y eso me alegra_.

_¿Suerte? ¿Tan malo fue tu matrimonio con mi padre?_ , me atreví a preguntar.

_Tu padre se casó conmigo con gran ilusión, pero pasados unos días, perdió completamente el interés, acostumbrado como estaba a que la vida lo consintiera en todo y a dejar los juguetes tirados una vez que lo aburrían. Pronto me convertí en parte de la decoración de la casa y en cuanto me embaracé, nuestro matrimonio pasó a estar compuesto por tres personas, sin contar al bebé, lo cual es una gran multitud para un matrimonio._

Miré a mi madre confundida, con cara de que las matemáticas no me encajaban. Ella me puso la mano en la cabeza, con compasión.

_Que se buscó una amante, hija, una amante. Va a ser verdad lo que decía Rangiku-san, eres muy cortita para ser ya una señora._

_¿Una amante? ¿Y eso es... muy malo?_

_Yo no tenía mayor interés en tu padre, aunque siempre es duro para una mujer no gustarle a su marido._

_¿Y supiste quién era?_

_Digamos que... del clan Kuchiki no sólo Byakuya heredó los genes guapos_.

La miré, consternada.

_Era una medio-hermana suya, o una prima mayor, la verdad es que no lo sé y él tampoco la conoció. Ginrei-dono la desheredó por el baldón que había echado sobre la honra de la familia y no se volvió a saber de ella. Como sea, son historias muy viejas, hija mía, por las cuales no te debes preocupar en lo absoluto. Ya estás casada, una parte de la tarea ya está hecha. Ahora, si se te da la oportunidad de ser feliz, aprovéchala con todas tus fuerzas. Y si no, pues... dedícate a servir a los demás, que eso siempre paga bien y otorga innumerables satisfacciones._

Eso explicaba el ahínco que dedicaba mi madre a su trabajo en el Cuarto Escuadrón. Su dedicación a ayudar a otros la había ayudado a superar sus malas experiencias y a convertir su carácter en esa sombra de amabilidad impenetrable, que rara vez se sorprendía, pero que para todos tenía una sonrisa afable. Aún así, sus palabras me dejaron algo inquieta.

Esa noche, el show se repitió, aunque sin kimonos ni peinados complicados. Pensé que habría llegado mi "hora final" y que me ordenaría que me desnudara, como estuvo dándome órdenes todo el resto del día en el cuartel. Mas, apenas me miró, me volvió la espalda y se durmió. A la tercera noche, como vi que íbamos hacia el mismo lugar, hice algo, con el fin de comprobar una duda que me estaba carcomiendo.

Cuando estábamos listos para dormir, me abrí un poco el yukata y le descubrí un hombro, diciéndole algo como:

_Byakuya, me pica el hombro, ¿puedes ver si tengo algo?_

_No tienes nada_ , dijo más rápido de lo que yo esperaba. _Buenas noches._

Y antes que pudiera dar mi experimento por terminado, ya estaba durmiendo nuevamente. O al menos eso quería aparentar, pues su respiración era la de alguien que está despierto.

'El cabronazo', pensé. 'Inventa un enorme lío para casarse conmigo y luego me ignora.'

No pude evitar recordar algunos comentarios como "supongamos que no será tan frío con una blanca muchacha durmiendo a su lado" o "siempre es duro para una mujer no gustarle a su marido".

'Vaya', me dije. 'Va a ser entonces que no le gusto. ¿Y cómo pretende tener hijos conmigo?'

Esa noche me dormí muy disgustada, pero me desperté extrañamente a gusto. Algo había ocurrido, tal vez hizo mucho frío durante la noche, quién sabe."

―No me digas que... ―la interrumpió Rukia, toda temblorosa y comenzando a taparse los oídos.

―Despertamos abrazados. Hasta el momento, él había despertado antes que yo, tal vez para evitar que lo viera sin los keiseikan, despeinado y somnoliento. Pero ese día nos despertó la luz de la mañana. Creo que yo fui la primera en comenzar a despertar. Estaba calentita y cómoda, pero no alcancé a alegrarme mucho, pues algo balbuceaba él dormido. Me incorporé y me incliné hacia él para escucharlo, mis cabellos rodeando su cabeza.

" _Hisana..._ , dijo muy bajito. _¡Hisana!_ , repitió fuerte y se despertó, incorporándose de golpe y dejándome caer.

Me salí rápidamente del lecho. Estaba furiosa.

_Pu...¡Puerco!_ , le dije, señalándolo con el dedo. _¡Soñabas con Hisana y mientras me metías mano!_

_No recuerdo haber tocado nada._

_Que sí, me abrazaste y... y... me..._

Se volvió un poco hacia mí y tornó a mirar hacia el frente con expresión cansada.

_El yukata..._ , murmuró, llevándose la mano al entrecejo.

Me miré lentamente. Se me había abierto el yukata y se asomaba por él parte de mi anatomía.

_¡PUERCO!_

Grité, y salí a toda velocidad de la habitación, dando un portazo."

―Yo me topé contigo en el pasillo, te dije "buenos días" ―prorrumpió Rukia, divertida.― Me hiciste a un lado y me soltaste un "qué coños tienen de buenos". Vaya que es complicada la vida matrimonial Y ése sí que fue un desayuno extraño. Nii-sama acabó yéndose sin comer nada, pues todos sus platos tenían, misteriosamente, o mucha sal o mucha más pimienta de la que él mismo podía soportar. Y tú te reías como una loca.

―Ese fue el primer día que nos fuimos juntos al Cuartel. La gente nos miraba, como siempre, éramos una especie de celebridad. Además era muy raro ver pasar a Byakuya-sama a esa hora rumbo al cuartel, normalmente se lo veía más temprano. El caminaba rápido y yo debía correr para alcanzarlo.

" _Oye, no me dejes atrás_ , le reclamé.

_Eres la esposa_ , me dijo, sin mirarme. _Debes caminar detrás del marido, a un brazo de distancia._

_Y una leche..._ , murmuré tratando de pasarlo adelante, justo en el momento en que a unos que cargaban la bodega del Escuadrón 8 se les cayó un tonel que iba directo a mi cabeza. Sacando la espada de su cinturón, me apartó hacia atrás, desenvainó y partió el tonel en el aire, derramando el arroz que llevaba.

_Siempre a un brazo de distancia_ , me repitió antes de envainar y volverse a poner en marcha.

_Y una leche_ , le repetí, jalando ambos extremos de su bufanda con intención de ahorcarlo, pero se paró en seco, haciéndome chocar con él.

_Vosotros, tened más cuidado o me veré obligado a informárselo a su capitán_ , amenazó sin mirar a los pobrecillos que cargaban la bodega.

_¡Señor, sí, señor!_ , exclamaron a coro, pero ya sólo quedaba yo, sonriéndoles con cara de tonta.

Viendo que se alejaba, entendí que aquello de caminar a un brazo de distancia de él no era sólo una regla de etiqueta. Debe haber sido una antiquísima manera de proteger a las esposas, lo cual no dejaba de tener su punto.

Trabajo rutinario, nada nuevo bajo el sol esa mañana, nuestro cuarto día como marido y mujer. Vino la gente del Señorío a hablar con él. Me sacó fuera de la oficina y se encerró con los visitantes, incluyendo Oba-sama. Cuando salieron, iban muy enojados, aún echando comentarios hacia atrás.

_Con esa actitud tan arrogante no sé qué le espera a la nobleza del Seiretei_ , dijo uno. _Si te has casado para tener herederos, no sé qué es lo que esperáis. Pronto esto pondrá en duda tu hombría o se transformará en una ofensa para la familia Arai_.

_Recuerdo haberles dicho que me casaba con la hija de la Capitana Unohana, no con una Arai. Lo demás pertenece a mis asuntos personales_ , respondió Byakuya-sama, con voz tan fría como el acero de Senbonzakura y llegando junto al viejo de un sólo paso instantáneo.

_¡Tú!_ , me gritó Oba-sama. _Cumple con tus deberes de esposa de una vez, que caderas aptas para parir tenéis._

Y me echó una buena manoseada, allí frente a todos, hasta tirarme al piso. Era una vieja chica como una pulga. Byakuya-sama la tomó del kimono y se la entregó a los demás Arai como quien hubiera agarrado un perro o un gato del collar para devolvérselo a sus dueños. Acto seguido me recogió del suelo y me sacudió la ropa como a una niña, nuevamente, en silencio, para volver a encerrarse en su oficina.

_Kuchiki-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?_ , me dijo Renji.

_¡Meteos todos en vuestros asuntos!_ , grité, sin mirar a nadie y eché a correr a casa.

Llegué entre lagrimeos varios. Me sentía tan humillada. Me dirigí hacia la habitación, pero escuché voces, de modo que no entré.

_A la una, a las dos y a las tres, ¡cha―chán!,_ dijeron a coro dos mucamas que aseaban la alcoba matrimonial. Estaban recogiendo los futones.

_Pues, nada_ , dijo una.

_¿Nada?_ , preguntó la otra. _Revisa bien_.

_Que te digo que no ha pasado nada y eso que es ya la tercera noche._

_Con tantos años sin mujer pensé que el amo se daría más prisa ¿Crees que tenga algún impedimento?_

_No, qué va. ¿O es que no recuerdas cómo fue con Hisana-sama? Si hasta abandonaron la fiesta de bodas antes de lo previsto. Y luego, cuando paseaban por los jardines, él aprovechaba cada momento en que parecían estar solos para CLAVARLE... la nariz en los cabellos o sencillamente besarla_.

_Claro, pero estamos hablando de cincuenta años atrás y el tiempo no pasa en vano._

_Que no, que no, que es esta chica la que no le gusta o no hace nada por gustarle_.

_Pero yo la veo mejor que a Hisana-sama. Es más alta, tiene mejor pecho._

_Pero le faltan esos detallitos de Hisana-sama, que eran los que lo volvían loco. Pero bueno, es normal. Después de todo el Señorío se la impuso_.

_Sí, es diferente a Hisana-sama, a la que él escogió por sí mismo. Aunque... ¿y qué tal si Kaoru-sama no era virgen después de todo?_

_Anda que parece que no conoces bien a la familia, si llevas trabajando aquí cuatro siglos. Que los Kuchiki son muy estrictos en estos asuntos, ¿o es que no te acuerdas lo que pasó con la difunta Ojou-sama? Ginrei-dono la sacó de la casa cagando leches en cuanto se enteró de todo. No, aquí el asunto es ella, la que no ha sabido cumplir con sus deberes de esposa._

_A lo mejor tiene miedo. Muchas mujeres le temen a sus maridos en la intimidad._

_¿Al amo Byakuya? ¡Si media Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis se lo serviría con todo y sandalias!_

_Pues una paradoja de la vida, ¿no? Pudiendo tener a cualquiera que se le antojara, va y se casa con una estrecha..._

Eso ya era el colmo de la humillación. Hice notar mi presencia.

_¡Ah, Kaoru-sama!_ , exclamaron, fingiendo amabilidad. _Creíamos que no llegaríais sino hasta el almuerzo, estábamos aquí, limpiando la alcoba_.

_Salid_ , dije, fríamente.

_Pero, Kaoru-sama, no hemos terminado..._

_Salid_ , repetí.

_Sí, mi señora_ , dijeron en coro y abandonaron la habitación.

_¿Nos habrá oído?_ , las escuché cuchichear afuera.

_Pues si más tarde nos hacen azotar, quiere decir que nos oyó._

Me quedé sola en la habitación. Me acosté en el futon y lloré un rato. Luego me levanté y empecé a vagar por la casa. Tal vez me perdí en la inmensa mansión a la que aún no conocía del todo. Como fuera, los sirvientes me dejaron hacer, sin interferir en nada. Puede que se haya distribuido el rumor de que haría azotar a un par de mucamas a las que había pillado hablando de mí. De cualquier manera todavía no me creía mucho el cuento de 'señora de la casa'. Prefería escuchar a escondidas las comparaciones que hacían entre Hisana y yo. Habían varios que ya le habían hecho la vida imposible a la anterior señora de la casa, que había reemplazado tan penosamente a la madre de Byakuya, ¿por qué no me iban a hacer la guerra a mí también? Otros cuantos preferían a Hisana, pues habían notado lo feliz que hizo al señor de la casa durante su corto matrimonio.

Entre mi vagabundeo, di con la habitación en que estaba su altar. Entré, lo abrí de par en par. Me bajó una rabia.

_Así es que llevas más de cincuenta años muerta y sigo perdiendo ante ti, ¿no? Es duro no ser más que tu 'sucesora'_.

Me pregunté qué pasaría si tomaba el retrato y lo hacía pedacitos. Lo tuve en la mano.

_¿Qué diablos tenías que yo no tenía... que yo no tengo? Si no eres más que una enana flacuchenta del Rukongai, tierra de los pobres diablos..._

Y de pronto me asaltó una gran claridad mental. 'Si se te da la oportunidad de ser feliz, aprovéchala con todas tus fuerzas. Y si no, pues... dedícate a servir a los demás, que eso siempre paga bien y otorga innumerables satisfacciones'. Mi madre tenía razón. Ni el retrato ni la difunta tenían la culpa de nada. Pero aún tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz. Tan sólo tenía que dedicarme a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. Puse el retrato en su lugar y me escabullí de la casa.

No volví hasta muy tarde por la noche. Me di un baño y me dirigí a la habitación. Había una luz encendida en la alcoba, pero era tenue, como si la lámpara se estuviera apagando. Abrí lentamente, con la intención de no despertar a nadie.

_¿Dónde estabas?_ , dijo la voz de Byakuya-sama, fría e implacable. Estaba sentado ante una pequeña mesita, practicando su caligrafía. Había varias hojas distribuidas en el suelo, lo que indicaba que llevaba un buen rato matando el tiempo de espera con su hobbie.

_Oh, pensé que ya estarías durmiendo, como cada noche optas por dormirte pronto_ , dije sin amilanarme. Además, mucho se dice por ahí que no hay mejor defensa que un ataque.

_Te pregunté que dónde estabas_ , repitió alzando la voz una octava, sin levantar la vista de su escrito.

_Fui a dar una vuelta_.

_¿Y vuelves a casa quince horas después?_

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo. El Escuadrón Seis es una división de guerra y la lucha no es lo mío, me ahogo en ese sitio. Fui a darme una vuelta por el Rukongai, a ayudar a la gente_.

_¿Que hiciste qué?_ , ahora sí levantó la vista.

_Lo que oíste_.

_¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Ya no eres la santa de las causas perdidas, sino mi esposa, y no sólo tienes que serlo, sino también parecerlo._

_¿Vas a hablarme de lo poco honroso que es para los Kuchiki el frecuentar el Rukongai? Pues te recuerdo que tu primera esposa y tu hermana postiza vienen de los más bajos fondos de ese sitio. Y que Hisana vagaba por ahí todo el tiempo_.

_El Rukongai es una zona muy peligrosa y desprotegida..._ , murmuró luego de una pausa, en un tono apenas contenido. Se notaba que le molestaba mucho que yo mencionara a Hisana y el notarlo me molestaba mucho a mí.

_Por lo mismo, voy para ayudar en algo, en donde sí hace falta,_ repliqué, torvamente.

_No irás más_.

_¿Qué?_

_Soy tu marido y te lo prohíbo_.

_Hasta donde sé, nuestro matrimonio aún no se consuma..._

_Eso no me quita ni un ápice de mi autoridad sobre ti_.

_¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Encerrarme?_

_Sabes bien que podría hacerlo_.

_No me interesa lo que podrías hacer, sino lo que harás en verdad. ¿Y sabes qué te digo? Que no hay huevos._

_Ya te dije una vez que no hacía falta ser maleducada._

_¿Y a mí qué?_

_El cansancio te hace decir tonterías. Acuéstate ya._

_¿Eso también es una orden?_

_Lo es_.

_¿Y quiere mi señor marido que me acueste vestida o desnuda?_

Se puso de pie y caminó con decisión. Permanecí en mi lugar, pero tuve casi la certeza que iba a pegarme... o algo peor. Mas lo que hizo fue salir de la habitación, con decoro, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, como siempre. Apenas se cerró la puerta, me dejé caer, mis piernas se habían vuelto de lana. Me arrastré hasta el futón y una vez allí suspiré profundamente. La situación no podía ser peor. Estábamos en los primeros días del matrimonio, esos que en el mundo de los vivos se llaman "Luna de Miel". Pero la miel, ni yo ni él la habíamos visto, para nada. Me llevé la mano a la frente, la sangre me martillaba las sienes.

Aún así, ese día no había pasado completamente en vano. Me había llevado dos satisfacciones: una inocente y otra no tanto. Por una parte, mi ronda por el Rukongai había sido muy productiva. Usar mi poder para sanar a los necesitados era algo que había hecho durante décadas en el mundo de los vivos y ahora lo había hecho también en el de los muertos, lo que me hacía muy feliz. Por otra parte, era la segunda vez en pocos días que lograba hacer que el 28° cabeza de familia del Clan Kuchiki perdiera los estribos, lo cual no dejaba de ser en parte divertido. O tragicómico.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté sola. Desayuné también sola. Me debatí entre el alivio por no tener que explicarle a nadie que volvería al Rukongai y un cierto vértigo. ¿Es que a nadie le importaba ya lo que hiciera? ¿Me había vuelto ya parte de la decoración de la casa? Fuera como fuera, salí de la mansión y enfilaba mis pasos hacia la puerta norte cuando me fue demostrado que mi segunda apreciación estaba equivocada.

_¿Adónde vas?_ , dijo la voz de mi esposo, a mis espaldas.

_Al Rukongai_ , respondí, dándome la vuelta en mi mejor actitud de desafío. _¿Problema? ¡Ah!, ya recuerdo que me lo tenías prohibido y que ibas a encerrarme. Pero, ¡oh!, parece que no lo hiciste_.

_Haz lo que quieras_ , murmuró y echó a andar en dirección al Cuartel.

Justo cuando pensé que ganaba el pulso, de pronto sentí que lo perdía. Había un dejo amargo en su voz, como si se sintiera en verdad ofendido. Mas, ya no podía dar pie atrás. Me encogí de hombros y seguí mi camino. Procuré volver más temprano ese día, ciertamente, por lo menos a tiempo para cenar, aunque cuando llegué, la cena ya estaba mediada y habían invitados. Los del Señorío, Oba-sama, Saku Arai y los mayordomos de la familia Kuchiki. El tema de la conversación: yo. Así es que me hice el ánimo de oír tras la mampara.

_Vuestra esposa no puede andar vagando por el Rukongai, al menos no sin una chaperona_ , dijo uno de los mayordomos.

_La honra de la familia es lo primero, amo Byakuya, por favor sed razonable_ , apostilló el otro.

_Ya tuvimos suficiente con la pobre diab... con Hisana-sama, vagando día y noche por Inuzuri, arriesgando su persona, su honra y la de la familia en tan penoso lugar_ , aseveró uno de los ancianos del clan.

_Y estamos hablando no sólo de la casa Kuchiki, sino también de los Arai_ , agregó el propio Saku Arai. _Eso sin contar que no aceptaste la dote que os ofreció mi familia y que en el templo aún no hay noticias de la consumación de vuestro matrimonio_.

Byakuya-sama no hizo más que suspirar.

_¿Suspiráis?_ , se escandalizó Oba-sama. _¿Acaso no os parecen importantes los asuntos que vinimos a discutir? Hay que ver en qué posición de debilidad se encuentra el Clan Kuchiki con semejante jefe. Que esa chica necesita ser gobernada con mano dura y punto en boca. Un par de azotes con el fuete y sabrá quién es el que manda en esta casa..._

_¿Habéis terminado ya?_ , preguntó el anfitrión de pronto. _A diferencia vuestra, tengo bastantes responsabilidades como Capitán de uno de los Escuadrones de Defensa del Gotei 13 y me levanto muy temprano._

_¿Nos estáis echando?_ , se escandalizó Saku Arai.

_Gohei-dono, encargaros del resto_ , dijo al ponerse de pie y encomendar el final de la cena a uno de los mayordomos. _Si me excusáis._

Tuve que escabullirme rápidamente para evitar toparme con él en el pasillo. Se fue derecho a la alcoba. Pasé por la cocina, me robé un bocadillo, me di un baño rápido y me recogí también. Abrí la puerta lentamente. Para variar, no me miró ni me dirigió la palabra. Se acomodó para dormir, dándome la espalda y yo hice lo propio. Pero no pude conciliar el sueño de inmediato. Me volví hacia él. Y allí estaba su espalda, que a estas alturas ya debería estar encorvada bajo el peso de tantas presiones. Quise acariciarlo... pero no me atreví. Tal vez en sueños, pensaría que yo era Hisana y me llamaría con su nombre.

Cuando desperté, estaba sentado en el futón. Me incorporé.

_Buenos días_ , le dije. Apenas me contestó. _¿Qué pasa?_

_Hoy hay mucho papeleo que hacer en el Cuartel y Renji fue enviado anoche al mundo de los vivos. Vendrás conmigo_.

No se me ocurrió nada ingenioso que decir.

_Bueno_ , murmuré y me volví a buscar el haori para levantarme. De pronto, a mis espaldas, sentí que me tomaba un mechón de pelo, sin jalarlo y que se acercaba. _¿Algo más?_ , dije, casi sin que me temblara la voz.

_Nada. Tu cabello huele bien_.

Me quedé clavada a mi sitio. El sencillamente se levantó y salió. Y efectivamente, ese día me sepultó en papeleo. Creo que fue la mejor manera que se le ocurrió de mantenerme alejada del Rukongai sin necesidad de pegarme. Mandó a Renji a ver si llovía en la esquina y como la mayoría de los papeles requerían el sello del Capitán y de un suboficial, pues ahí me tenía, prisionera de la burocracia.

'Muy astuto', pensé. 'Pero no se saldrá con la suya.'

Y no lo hizo, pues después del almuerzo me escabullí de igual forma hacia las afueras del Seireitei. Visité a un par de ancianas y, como ya había corrido un poco el rumor de mis visitas, vinieron a buscarme para que fuera a Inuzuri a ver a una niña enferma. Se hacía tarde, pero accedí a ir. Cuando llegué, la niña ya había fallecido y el cielo ya estaba bastante oscuro. Sumidos en su dolor, los parientes de la pequeña ya no me prestaron mucha atención, de modo que debí emprender el retorno a casa sola.

Aparte de ver a algunas personas persiguiendo a un gato para la cena, en principio no sospeché lo que iba a pasar. Caminé cuán rápido pude, pero de pronto escuché que me llamaban desde un callejón. Traté de no prestar atención.

_Shinigami-sama, ayuda por favor_ , decía la voz de un joven.

Fiel a la filosofía del Cuarto Escuadrón, no podía negar mi ayuda a quien me la pidiese, de modo que me acerqué aunque todo el instinto me avisara que no lo hiciera.

_Shinigami-sama, mi hermano está malherido_ , me dijo el dueño de la voz. _Ayúdenos por favor_.

_¿Dónde está?_ , pregunté.

_Por aquí, venga, por favor, venga_ , me decía el chico, guiándome hacia una casucha al fondo de un callejón sin salida.

Cuando llegué al umbral de la puerta, ante una luz tenue se apareció ante mí el herido, boca abajo. Apenas me acerqué a tocarlo, reaccionó y me tomó la mano. Comenzó a reírse.

_Cayó, hermano, cayó_ , decía el joven. _Les avisamos o_...

_Luego, idiota, primero a cobrar nuestra parte. Probémosla, a ver qué sabor tiene_.

Me quedé un poco paralizada por el miedo. Intenté soltarme. El tipo me hacía daño en la mano. El más joven me tomó por los hombros y luego de respirarme en la nuca dijo:

_Por lo menos su cabello huele muy bien._

La voz se me pegó a la garganta, no fui capaz de gritar. Forcejeé, pero, como ya dije, la lucha no es lo mío y estaba tan aterrorizada que hasta los hechizos de Kidou se me habían olvidado. Entre los forcejeos, se me descosió el kimono en la manga. Me tiraron al suelo. Allí ya lo vi todo un poco más borroso y no se me ocurría cómo iba a salir de ésta, no lograba articular un sólo pensamiento coherente. Sólo atiné a pensar en una persona: Byakuya-sama. Con su imagen en mente, me escapé de mis captores. No supe cómo. Crucé el Rukongai ya de noche, ocultando mi presencia como había aprendido a hacerlo medio siglo atrás. Sabía que debía volver al Seireitei lo antes posible, curar mis heridas y fingir que esto no había ocurrido

Así lo hice. Volví a la mansión aún temblorosa. Quería llegar y que mi esposo me echara la bronca, como para sentirme en casa. Me cuidé bien que nadie me viera el uniforme desarreglado y repetí lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Robar un bocadillo y bañarme sin decirle a nadie. Pero ahora no pudo ser un baño rápido. Necesité remojarme mucho rato para ver si se me iba la sensación de miedo, de asco, de... qué sé yo.

Cuando finalmente llegué a la habitación, encontré a mi marido con su caligrafía. Apenas me prestó algo de atención, lo que fue toda una desilusión, pues yo esperaba encontrármelo en pie de guerra... o al menos preocupado.

_¿Tuviste un bonito paseo?_ , me dijo, en tono algo irónico, tras el cual se leía la pesadumbre de una cierta decepción, pues aunque había encontrado un buen método para mantenerme alejada del Rukongai sin necesidad de pelear conmigo, de igual manera yo le había desobedecido.

_Hoy no quiero discutir_ , dije y me metí en el futon. _Buenas noches_.

Aunque apenas dije eso, llegó a mi lado, como si hubiera dado un paso instantáneo. Me miró de cerca, agudamente, como si quisiera leerme y me sujetó de las muñecas, obligándome a mirarlo.

_¿Qué?_ , dije, mirando hacia los lados, la manera en que me había inmovilizado. Me recorrió un escalofrío pensando que después de aquel enorme susto, además me tocaría justo esa noche consumar el matrimonio.

_Nada_ , respondió y apagó la luz.

Permanecí despierta un buen rato después que él ya se había dormido. No podía olvidar lo que había sentido en ese callejón, no podía olvidar el sinfín de destellos viles que vi en los ojos de ese par de hombres ni todo el miedo que tuve. Era como si en cualquier momento ese par fuera a aparecer en la alcoba y fueran a completar su cometido y yo sin poder gritar. ¡Qué ganas tenía de despertar a mi marido y pedirle que me abrazara, que me dijera que todo estaba bien, que él estaba ahí! Pero no lo hice.

Y lo más irracional de mis miedos parecía tornarse verdad. Dos presencias malignas surgían de las sombras de la habitación en penumbra, mezcla de aquellos hombres y de la infinita fealdad de un Hollow, que era la misma fealdad que habitaba en los ojos concupiscentes de aquel par de almas perdidas. Se acercaban y yo no podía moverme, ni gritar, sólo lloriquear como una niña y temblar dolorosamente. Sentía de nuevo el dolor en mi mano y no podía liberarla, la angustia cerrándome la garganta. Escuchaba mi propia voz gimoteando, cuando, de pronto, sentí una calidez en mi mano, que acabó con el dolor.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, pero no me moví. Me encontré con otro par de ojos, pero en ellos no estaban esos destellos malignos sino un aire de preocupación y desvelo. No había sido más que una pesadilla. Mi marido estaba conmigo, vuelto hacia mí, mirándome y sostenía mi mano dolorida en la suya. No me dijo nada, pero apretó mi mano suavemente, acariciándola. Eso significaba que podía dormir tranquila."


	7. Suya

―En lo sucesivo, ya no peleamos más. Había una especie de acuerdo tácito entre él y yo. Por las mañanas, podía ir al Rukongai y hacer las de Madre Teresa de Calcuta todo lo que quisiera...

―¿Hacer las de quién? ―preguntó Rukia.

―Oh, se ve que normalmente tú sólo cumpliste misiones en Japón. Yo estuve en muchos lugares y me enteré de muchas cosas. En fin. Fui más cuidadosa y me oculté cada vez que algo pudiera ponerme en peligro. Además, a cada paso sentía que me observaban, lo cual no sabía si debía tranquilizarme o hacerme sentir acosada. Luego del almuerzo, eso sí, eran sagrados mis papeleos en el Cuartel, supervisados por Renji en todo momento. Tal era el ahínco que mi marido ponía en mantenerme en el Cuartel desde el mediodía hasta el atardecer, que hasta reemplazó un par de semanas a Renji en prácticamente todas sus obligaciones. Él sabía que yo ya le había tomado el gustito a desobedecer a mi esposo, pero también sabía que sería incapaz de hacer que Abarai-kun se llevara un regaño por mi culpa.

"Cuando oscurecía, emprendíamos el regreso a la mansión Kuchiki, la esposa caminando a un brazo de distancia detrás del marido. Una cena silenciosa, con o sin Rukia, algo de caligrafía, de kendo, de meditación, de llanto frente al retrato de la difunta o de lo que fuera y a dormir, espalda con espalda.

Así se deslizaron varios días, uno tras otro, jalonados tan sólo con alguna visita ocasional del Señorío o de los Arai, con el exclusivo fin de tocar las narices de mi esposo. Y en el fondo, yo ya no entendía nada. Hacía más de un mes que nos habíamos llevado todo el disgusto de casarnos con el fin de fabricarle herederos legítimos al clan Kuchiki. Luego de semanas de matrimonio, nada había pasado y por más que las presiones recibidas fueran muchas, mi marido me dejaba hacer un poco lo que se me antojase y de noche no me tocaba un pelo. ¿Que era una putada no gustarle al marido de una? Lo era. Sí que lo era. Y la vida de Byakuya Kuchiki era un interminable torbellino de aburrimiento, que conseguía tragarse todo lo que tocaba.

Un día por la mañana, para variar, no lo encontré, ni al despertar ni al desayunar. No me extrañó demasiado. Me fui a realizar mis labores sociales, pero hasta esto ya me estaba sabiendo añejo. Comenzaba a verme a mí misma como la típica lady respetable, que gasta su dinero y su tiempo en hacer caridad, nada más que porque ya se ha jubilado, ha criado a los hijos y se aburre mucho. El problema es que yo no había criado ni a un sólo hijo aún.

Volví para almorzar y me dirigí al Cuartel. Mi marido seguía sin aparecer. Renji me dijo que había ido al mundo de los vivos, lo cual era un poco raro. Busqué el documento firmado por Yamamoto-dono que le encargara ir, hasta te busqué a ti para preguntarte si había alguna clase de crisis gravísima en la ciudad de Karakura que mereciera la presencia de mi marido en el Mundo de los Vivos. Pero nada, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba en época de exámenes en la escuela, así es que Karakura estaba en paz. Ya no me quedaba ninguna otra razón plausible que obligara a Byakuya, que tenía un desinterés enorme por el mundo de los vivos, a ir allí.

'Tal vez se le ocurrió un nuevo método para huir de mí', me dije. Y abandoné el Cuartel.

Vaya que mi vida era un gran vacío. Si lo que más me llenaba era vagar por el Rukongai, había que ver que había caído bajo. Y seguía sintiéndome observada allí, lo cual ya era el colmo de lo cojonudo.

Luego de curar un par de rodillas rasmilladas, vino alguien de Kuzajishi a buscarme para ver a un herido. Se hacía tarde, pero ¿qué más podía pasarme? Fui al lugar. Lo del herido era cierto. Lo traté, como me habían enseñado, sin juzgar las causas por las que había sido herido, aunque al tipo lo había apuñalado una chica que se defendía de él.

'Ahora, a buscar a la golfilla', dijo una vez que se sintió restablecido y sus amigotes se disponían a acompañarle

No pude evitar oponerme. Y me metí en un entuerto, más rápido de lo que yo misma creí posible. Comenzaron a burlarse de mí, me empujaron, alguno remarcó algún detalle de mi apariencia y todo parecía repetirse. La voz pegada a la garganta, lo único que me quedaba era tratar de desaparecer, pero no podía concentrarme. Me acordé nuevamente de mi esposo, pero se veía ya como una figura tan lejana.

Me rasgaron el kimono y entonces aquella presencia que siempre me observaba se materializó. Por un segundo me iluminó la idea de que podría tratarse de Byakuya-sama.

 _Ruge, Zabimaru_ , dijo mi guardaespaldas y con tanta sutileza como un ladrillo volando, dio a entender a mis atacantes que quería que se alejaran de mí.

Todo encajó en mi cabeza, tirada en el suelo, como me encontraba. Por eso Byakuya cubría a Renji en todos sus deberes, porque lo había destinado como mi niñero a tiempo completo.

 _¿Estáis bien, Kuchiki-sama?,_ me dijo, ofreciéndome una mano que yo rechacé.

 _Sí... ¡No!... ¡Diablos!_ , articulé y el pobre no hallaba qué hacer ante cada una de mis reacciones. _Renji, confiésame una cosa y por favor no me mientas_ , acabé por decirle.

_¿Cuál?_

_¿Eres tú el que me ha estado siguiendo a todos lados últimamente?_

El pelirrojo se tomó su tiempo.

_¿Lo eres?_

_El Capitán me dijo que nunca me dejara ver..._

_Así es que lo eres. Pues muy bien_. Y acto seguido me eché a reir.

_¿Qué os pasa?_

Le puse una mano en el hombro lo que lo hizo ponerse tenso, poco acostumbrado como estaba a que una mujer lo tocara.

 _¿Te das cuenta que pasas más tiempo a mi lado y preocupándote por mí que mi propio esposo?,_ no supo qué responder. _¿Te das cuenta que el que ha tenido detalles conmigo desde el inicio has sido tú? Es graciosísimo, si casi habría sido mejor que me hubiera casado contigo_ , y me eché a reír de nuevo. _¿Será acaso que nos están empujando al adulterio, Renji-san?_ , dije en tono insinuante, sólo para descojonarme de lo rojo que se puso el pobre.

_Kuchiki-sama, es mejor que la lleve a casa, puede que el susto la esté haciendo ver las cosas de un modo distorsionado, pues yo no he estado sino donde me han ordenado estar. Soy el instrumento, no la mente detrás de todo esto._

_Es que yo a estas alturas ya me pregunto si hay alguna mente detrás de todo esto. ¡Porque a mí me parece la obra de un descerebrado! ¡¿Me oyes, Kuchiki Byakuya?!,_ grité y me volví a reir.

Una que otra persona que andaba por allí se volvió a mirarme, pero yo seguía riéndome, sin poder parar.

_Kuchiki-sama, por favor, volvamos a su casa._

_Abarai-kun_ , dije medio borracha de tanto reírme, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros y mirándolo a la cara. _Yo me voy a casa, sí, pero a la mansión Kuchiki no vuelvo ni de coña, ¿vale? Voy a buscarme un apartamentito en algún rincón pacífico y barato de... no sé... ¿Zaraki, puede ser? O me voy a ir a la mierda, que también es una posibilidad. Podéis decirle a vuestro capitán que como jefe es peor que un negrero y que renuncio a su trabajo. Y a mi esposo, dile que está viudo por segunda vez y que se busque la vida._

Dicho lo cual le di un beso en la mejilla y desaparecí, ocultando mi presencia todo lo que pude. Por lo que me contaron después, Renji me buscó mucho rato, sin dar conmigo. Decidió entonces volver al Seireitei y dar la alarma en el Sexto Escuadrón, en cuyo Cuartel encontró nada menos que al esposo del año, al cual le repitió todo lo que yo le había dicho, aunque sin el tono borracho y con considerablemente menos histrionismo. El Escuadrón completo, con su Capitán y su Teniente a la cabeza salió del Seireitei sin la autorización de Yamamoto-dono, con el único objetivo de peinar el Rukongai en mi búsqueda. Renji daba todas las órdenes, mi marido permanecía en silencio. La justificación fue que era una oficial del Escuadrón la que estaba desaparecida y la que podía ser emboscada por Hollows. ¿Que estaban usando recursos del Seireitei para rescatar a la esposa loca del Capitán, es decir, para arreglar un asunto personal suyo? ¡No! ¡Qué va!

Por mi lado, yo había cumplido mi parte del trato. Me había ido a lo más feo de Zaraki y me había subido a un árbol, siempre ocultando mi presencia, a esperar que amaneciera, aunque faltaban varias horas. Pero no esperé mucho, pues me quedé dormida, me fui árbol abajo y cuando me duermo, todo lo que hago para ocultar mi reiatsu se desvanece, de modo que en el piso quedé a merced de un par de Hollows que se aparecieron por allí, casualmente.

 _Joder...,_ alcancé a murmurar, antes que uno me agarrara una pierna con una especie de tentáculo y me elevara por los aires.

Me despabilé rápido y ésta vez sí pude utilizar el kidou a mi antojo, pero no era suficiente. Logré cortar el tentáculo con que me habían atrapado e ir a dar al piso de nuevo. Con eso, en todo caso, ya mi presencia era detectable, de modo que Renji no tardó en llegar, seguido por mi marido y algunos soldados. Renji estaba preparado para intervenir, pero Byakuya-sama se lo impidió con un ademán.

La estrategia de los Hollows fue que uno se adelantara mientras el otro me volvía a agarrar son sus tentáculos para devorarme. Byakuya ni siquiera liberó su shikai para despachar al primero, pero el segundo se hacía algo más problemático, pues era más inteligente. Captó en algo el alboroto que esa shinigami estaba causando, así es que me usó como escudo para bloquear los ataques de Byakuya-sama, quien se quedó pensando cómo debía actuar. Su inmovilidad fue aprovechada por el Hollow para darle un buen latigazo con un tentáculo y mostrarme como su escudo luego. Byakuya no se movió un milímetro ante el golpe y nada varió en su rostro.

Si bien el que su capitán haya sido golpeado causó mucha impresión entre la tropa del Sexto Escuadrón, su honor de guerrero siguió intacto, pues me tenía a mí como disculpa. Decidió liberar a Senbonzakura y dirigirlo con las manos para hacer el ataque más versátil. Aún así vi algunos pétalos muy cerca mío, digamos que recortándome algún mechón de cabello. Todo se volvió borroso a partir de allí. Supe que el Hollow me soltó. Supe que iba cayendo pero no supe si llegué al suelo. Supe que Byakuya-sama me cargó en brazos a casa, como a una princesa... o como había cargado a Hisana, décadas atrás, luego que yo se la entregara, sanada pero aún inconsciente. Y luego me fui a negro. Desperté de golpe, con un yukata puesto, en la habitación nupcial y contigo a mi lado.

 _¡Nii-sama!_ , dijiste. _Ya despertó_.

Y te fuiste. Byakuya-sama entró en la habitación, también listo para dormir.

 _¿Os encontráis bien?_ , me preguntó sin ninguna inflexión notable en la voz.

 _Creo que sí_ , respondí. Y luego vino un silencio muy largo y muy pesado. _¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a echarme la bronca por la que he liado hoy?_

_¿Quieres que te regañe?_

_No es que lo quiera, pero supongo que me merezco un "te lo dije" o un "soy tu marido y te prohibo volver a ese sitio"._

_Ya es muy tarde_ , murmuró y se hizo el silencio de nuevo, el cual sólo iba a ser roto por una brillante salida de mi parte.

_Quiero el divorcio._

_¿Qué?_

_Que quiero el divorcio. Si ya ni siquiera te importo como para regañarme y si paso más tiempo con tu teniente que contigo, no creo que tenga mucho sentido que sigamos casados._

_Pasaste demasiado tiempo en el mundo de los vivos. Acá el divorcio no existe. De modo que no digas sandeces y duérmete ya_ , dijo al ir a acostarse a mi lado, pero cuando apoyó la espalda en el futon hizo un movimiento de dolor que lo obligó a volver a incorporarse.

 _¿Qué ocurre?,_ pregunté.

 _Nada_.

Recordé lo del latigazo.

 _Joder... ¿Para qué vas a dormir adolorido si no quieres divorciarte de la segunda mejor curandera del Seireitei?_ , dije.

 _Dormíos ya..._ , me ordenó, pero yo lo interrumpí poniéndole la mano en el hombro y presionando. Conseguí que se le erizaran en algo los cabellos, por el dolor.

 _Vamos, que es sólo un momento_ , le dije. _Descúbrete._

De espaldas a mí, lo hizo, sacó los brazos fuera del yukata, quedando con el torso al aire. Tenía un enorme cardenal que le recorría desde la mitad de la espalda hasta la mitad del pecho y que le había afectado además el brazo derecho.

_No tardaré nada. No se lo digas a mi madre, pero soy más rápida que ella._

No me contestó. Le impuse las manos en la espalda y en todo el proceso permanecimos callados. Pude sentir el calor de su piel en mis palmas, sin tocarlo. Cuando le pedí que se volviera, se cuidó mucho de no mirarme directamente, oculto bajo sus cabellos.

 _Oh, cicatrices_ , dije, acercándome para mirar unas tenues marcas blanquecinas que le recorrían la piel. _Esto es raro, el trabajo de mi madre se caracteriza por no dejar marcas_.

_Yo decidí guardarlas._

_¿Sí?,_ y ya que soy capaz de hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, continué la curación mientras señalaba cada una de las viejas heridas. _¿Esta, en el brazo?_

_Autoinferida. Un Arrancar había tomado control sobre mi mano izquierda, tuve que cortarme el tendón._

_Vaya, eso debe haber dolido. ¿Esta estocada en el pecho?_

_Gin Ichimaru. Trató de matar a Rukia._

_¿Este corte en el hombro?_

_Kurosaki Ichigo. La única vez que he sido derrotado en combate._

_¡Qué pretencioso! Oh, hay otra en el brazo, no la había visto._

_Un voto de sangre, ante la tumba de mis padres._

_Vale, vale, ya he terminado y yo no dejo huellas_ , dije. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. _¿...Esta que tienes al centro del pecho, sobre el corazón?_

_Tú la conoces mejor que yo._

Paseé los dedos por ella. Era el muy tenue rastro de una viejísima quemadura, producida por el Zero de un Gillian, cincuenta y seis años atrás. Tenía razón, yo estuve allí ese día. Yo lo traté, pero no pude terminar porque él despertó antes. Y entonces lo dejé a solas con la muchacha a la que había salvado... Cuando alcé la mirada, lo vi distorsionado. Mis ojos se inundaban.

 _Yo no dejo huellas, pero ella sí_ , murmuré. _Tiene marcado el lugar en donde habita. El lugar donde yo nunca habitaré._

_¿Lloras?_

_No_.

 _¿Lloras?_ , repitió, tomando mi mano y apoyándola contra su pecho.

_Sí, gilipollas, lloro._

_Ya estamos de nuevo con los malos modales._

_¿Y qué quieres que haga?_

_Que me digas por qué lloras._

_Porque te amo, pero tú no me amas, no como la amas a ella._

Y comencé a sollozar, manteniendo mi mano aún en su pecho. Cerré los ojos y me abandoné a ese llanto, pues me había expuesto a la última de las humillaciones. Por primera vez le había confesado el sentimiento que había tenido por él durante más de cien años y lo había hecho sólo para esperar que me rechazara, para que la difunta me volviera a derrotar.

Lo sentí cerca. Se había bebido una de las lágrimas que resbalaban por mi mentón. Y aún con mi sal en la boca, apoyó sus labios en los míos. Me besó, me besó, me besó, me besó. Me enjugó el rostro con los dedos y me habló, mirándome a los ojos, con emoción en la voz:

 _Nunca trates de ocupar en mi corazón el lugar que ocupa Hisana. Ella es el recuerdo de mi primer amor, de la persona que me enseñó a amar_ , sentí que me moría. _Por eso es que nunca ocuparás su lugar, porque no puedes ocupar el lugar de un recuerdo. Tú estás viva, no eres un recuerdo, de modo que debes ocupar el lugar de los vivos, el del ahora, no el del ayer y yo te amo ahora, no ayer, ahora._

No sé si habría dicho algo para responder a eso, pero lo cierto es que me cerró los labios con otro beso. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, no quería que se me escapara, nunca más. Y él correspondió a mi abrazo. Esa noche me convertí en su mujer y comprendí por qué había puesto tanto esfuerzo en no tocarme... y no era exactamente porque yo no le gustara o porque hubiese algún problema. No quería "tomarme" como lo haría cualquier marido en su derecho o como lo habría hecho cualquier rufián de los bajos fondos, por la fuerza. Quería que yo me entregara, pues no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos hacia él, y menos con mi actitud de las últimas semanas. Beso a beso comprendí cuánto había esperado y cuánto había sufrido. Y esa noche me entregué, con todo mi corazón. Y él respondió siendo un amante tierno y cuidadoso, practicando la celebración del matrimonio sagrado como un sacerdote oficiaría en un rito."

―Por favor, callaos ya ―suplicaba Rukia desde el piso, roja como una amapola, con un verdadero chorro de sangre saliéndole de la nariz.

―Cuidado, Rukia-chan, que semejantes alzas de presión pueden ser peligrosas para una persona que lleva un restrictor de reiatsu.

―Pues entonces sáltate los detalles que no quiero oír.

―¿Por qué? ¿Tiene el amor algo de malo? ―dijo Kaoru tomando la mano de su cuñada―. Rukia-chan, espero que un día tú tengas la dicha que yo he tenido, de pertenecerle a un hombre bueno, que te quiera bien, en el que te regocijes.

Rukia se sonrojó. Aún no podía imaginar quién podría ser ese hombre. O tal vez tenía alguna idea... o un par de ideas. Retribuyó el apretón de manos de Kaoru y manifestó abiertamente su voluntad de seguir escuchando.


	8. Por qué

―A la mañana siguiente me desperté sola como siempre, aunque esta vez hubo un cambio. A mi lado había una azucena y en el tallo de la flor estaba este anillo. Eso había ido a buscar Byakuya-sama al mundo de los vivos, un anillo de estilo occidental, que no se puede encontrar en la Sociedad de las Almas.

Nuevas imágenes mentales se le ocurrieron a Rukia. ¿Qué habría hecho Byakuya para obtener el anillo? Si llegaban a salir de ésta, se lo preguntaría a Urahara-san, de seguro.

―Ahora entiendo la cantidad de cosas nuevas que vi esa mañana ―dijo, dándose con un puño en la palma de la mano―. Todo su lenguaje corporal había cambiado. Se sentó a tu lado en el desayuno y te dijo algo al oído que hizo que te pusieras de color granate, aunque no pude escuchar qué fue.

―Sí. Me preguntó si estaba bien. Que había visto la mancha en el futon y se había quedado preocupado.

―¿Qué mancha?

―No quieres saberlo ―respondió Kaoru con compasión por la inocente Rukia―. Y me quedaban más vergüenzas por pasar. Debíamos ir al templo con una ofrenda que significaba que el matrimonio ya había sido consumado, que "el marido era macho y la esposa era pura". Era muy degradante, pero ahora al menos tenía su hombro para ocultar mi rostro lleno de vergüenza. Y bueno, la tradición era la tradición. Por más que él hubiese ido contra las costumbres tantas veces, igual disfrutaba de las tradiciones de la Sociedad de las Almas como el que más.

"Había gente de la familia Arai, digamos, de guardia en el templo, esperando el momento. Oba-sama me miró con un brillo tan pícaro en sus ojillos de ojales que casi pude ver la de imágenes impropias que pasaron por su mente senil. Pero ahora mi marido pasó de ellos con todo orgullo. Y nuestra relación cambió mucho, ahora que ambos sabíamos cuáles eran nuestros sentimientos hacia el otro. Hablamos más, pasamos más tiempo juntos, incluso él me acompañó al Rukongai de vez en cuando, aunque evitaba pasar por Inuzuri. Mas, yo ya no me di el trabajo de sentirme celosa o similar. Sabía que no debía competir con Hisana, que éramos distintas. Que yo nunca podría ganarle al recuerdo, como ella tampoco podría ganarle a la actualidad."

―El cambio en él fue motivo de conversación en el Seireitei, sobre todo entre las Shinigamis ―dijo Rukia luego de un rato, aunque se le hacía raro oír hablar de su hermana en esos términos―. Pero, pasadas unas semanas, lo que era nuevo, tornó a parecerse a lo viejo. Comenzamos a notarte pálida, demacrada...

―No recuerdo haber sentido tanta fatiga en mi vida. Por las noches apenas cenaba y debía dormirme. Al otro día, despertaba muchísimo después de lo que debía. Algunas mañanas me lo encontraba todavía allí, a mi lado, observándome con preocupación, pues había intentado despertarme muchas veces y yo no volvía en mí. Apenas comía, todo me producía asco y sólo quería dormir.

"Hasta que un día en que él tuvo que adelantarse e irse solo al cuartel, vomité al levantarme. Oí a las mucamas de siempre cuchichear.

―Vaya, el amo Byakuya tiene mala mano. Ya echó a perder a ésta también.

―Sí, ya ha comenzado igual que Hisana-sama, a andar como sonámbula, a no comer. ¿No tendrá ésta también alguna hermana perdida a la cual encontrar?

―No sé, pero como se empiece a morir de a poco como la otra, esto se va a volver a transformar en un festival de doctores, curanderos y medicinas otra vez y nos van a tener preparando mejunjes, agüitas y emplastos como condenadas de nuevo. Tal vez hasta aparezca esa niñita que se colaba en la casa para acompañar a Hisana-sama, quién sabe cómo y que a mí me asustaba mucho.

―Sí, a mí también, aparecía y desaparecía. Pues ojalá que se le pase, que a mí los duendes me dan miedo.

Y se descojonaban mientras hacían la colada, pero para mí no tenía ninguna gracia. Como fuera, caminé al Cuartel, a cumplir mis obligaciones como oficial."

―¿Ese fue el día en que yo lo fui a ver? ―preguntó la hermana, con una expresión de contrariedad en el rostro―. Vaya, si hubiera sabido que las mucamas habían dicho ese tipo de cosas, le habría pedido a Nii-sama que las echara antes. Yo quería comentarle, en efecto, lo mal que te había visto y que si no era hora de hacerte ver. Tú estabas afuera, haciendo la revista de las tropas formadas y escuchamos entonces un alboroto y un "¡Subteniente Kuchiki!", generalizado entre la soldada. Luego se escuchó un "¡No te quedes ahí parado, ve por el Capitán!", en voz de Renji y al poco irrumpió un soldado en la oficina.

"―¡Capitán...! ―pero no alcanzó a decir nada, pues Nii-sama lo paró para enseñarle buenos modales.

―Se toca la puerta antes de entrar.

―¡Lo siento, Capitán! Pero su esposa, quiero decir la subteniente se ha...

Y no alcanzó a decir más, pues Nii-sama sencillamente desapareció. De dos pasos apareció a tu lado.

―Se ha desmayado de repente ―le explicó Renji, mientras él se agachaba a verte y a ponerte una mano en la frente, silencioso e impasible―. No se veía muy bien desde que llegó, pero tal vez el calor...

Y nuevamente Nii-sama dejó a alguien con la palabra en la boca, pues en un parpadeo te vimos en sus brazos, en otro sobre el techo del zaguán y luego desaparecisteis."

―Me llevó con mi madre. Desperté al verla.

"―¿Qué pasó? ―le pregunté.

―El Capitán Kuchiki te trajo, pues te desmayaste en el Cuartel ―contestó mi madre con su dulce voz.

―¿Me desmayé? Tal vez sólo me quedé dormida, últimamente dormir es lo único que quiero.

―¿Has comido bien? Te noto más delgada.

―No logro comer nada, es como si todo me diera asco. Lo único que como con ganas son las patatas y los encurtidos, pero a Byakuya-sama no le gustan, así es que no me atrevo a pedirlos.

Mi madre me sonrió. Caminó despacio hacia la puerta.

―¿Capitán Kuchiki? ―dijo. Byakuya estaba de pie afuera, apoyado en la pared―. Podéis entrar.

Me incorporé para verlo. Estaba serio y sombrío, llevaba las manos ocultas en el kimono.

―Capitana Unohana, ―dijo sin mirarnos―. ¿habéis averiguado qué es lo que tiene Kaoru? ¿Tiene cura?

Lo entendí entonces. Mi estado de salud lo preocupaba y, sobre todo, temía repetir el escenario de hace cincuenta años atrás. Aunque no lo reconociera, pude leer el miedo en él. Mi madre sonrió y me tomó la mano.

―Averigüé lo que tiene y sé cuál es la cura para lo que le habéis hecho a mi hija, Capitán ―dijo. Byakuya se volvió de golpe, me miró con sorpresa y bajó los ojos luego, como si realmente mi madre hubiese conseguido hacerlo sentir culpable―. La cura es que desde ahora en adelante se alimente bien, aunque sea a base de patatas y encurtidos que es lo que más odiáis, que descanse mucho y que no se exponga a peligros o emociones fuertes, pues está embarazada y en su estado debe cuidarse mucho.

Yo casi me caí de la camilla, lo cual era lógico. Byakuya se quedó en su sitio, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Hay que hacer la ofrenda respectiva en el templo y luego hay que ir con el Comandante Yamamoto ―dijo mi madre―. Voy a arreglar un asuntillo pendiente y los acompañaré, espérenme aquí ―agregó antes de salir, radiante de felicidad.

Fijé mi mirada en mi esposo. Yo quería saltar de contenta y quería ver esa reacción en él, pero ese definitivamente no es su estilo. Sacó las manos fuera del kimono y caminó hacia mí lentamente. Me tomó las manos como si tuviera miedo a tocarme. Yo me bajé de la camilla. El me ganaba por una cabeza en estatura. Se agachó para bersarme la frente y acabó rodeándome con los brazos, sin decir nada. Estaba bendiciéndome, agradecido.

Hicimos como dijo mi madre. Fuimos los tres al templo a entregar una ofrenda y a pedir por la salud y la suerte de nuestro hijo. Yo no paraba de imaginarme qué clase de padres íbamos a ser, aunque tenía confianza en que no lo íbamos a hacer mal. Aunque ahora... no estoy muy segura que lleguemos..."

―Kaoru-sama, ―la interrumpió Rukia― ese niño nacerá en la Sociedad de las Almas y estará rodeado por el amor de sus padres, que le verán crecer juntos. Te lo aseguro.

Kaoru miró a su cuñada. Repentinamente la había asaltado la angustia nuevamente, esa misma que llevaba harto rato sin recordar debido a la larga historia que había relatado.


	9. El Sello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, perdón por la inconsistencia, pero me aburrí de mi experimento con la puntuación entre lo que es recuerdo y lo que es relato actual, así es que vuelvo al modelo inicial. Y gracias infinitas a quienes siguen esta historia ;)

En la Sociedad de las Almas, Renji se encontraba en la mansión Kuchiki. Un gran desastre había asolado la casa. Había escombros y Shinigamis heridos por doquiera, como si se hubiese desarrollado allí una gran batalla. Él dirigía las operaciones.

―¿Hay alguna pista? ―dijo una voz a su espalda.

―¡Capitana Unohana! ―exclamó, volviéndose―. No, no la hay. Las órdenes del Comandante Yamamoto son esperar.

―Esperar... ―repitió Retsu. Había contrariedad en su rostro.

―No se preocupe, capitana. Son sólo unos Hollows, no son rival para el Capitán Kuchiki. Dentro de nada traerá de vuelta a vuestra hija y todo no pasará de ser un gran susto.

―Un gran susto, eso es lo que me preocupa ―murmuró la mujer. Renji la miró confundido―. Teniente Abarai, ¿sabéis cuál es la tasa de natalidad anual del Seireitei?

Renji puso la cara que habría puesto ante un examen de Historia y Ciencias Sociales.

―Os lo pondré más fácil, ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis en el Seireitei?

―Unos 51 o 52 años.

―Es bastante. En todo ese tiempo, ¿cuántos niños pequeños habéis visto jugar y corretear por las calles?

―No lo sé, tendría que hacer memoria... ―replicó el teniente, pensativo.

―La respuesta es ninguno. La tasa de natalidad anual del Seireitei bordea el 0,005 por mil. Por eso, meses atrás, cuando acompañé a esos dos ante el Comandante Yamamoto, él le hizo esas mismas preguntas al Capitán Kuchiki, aunque, dado que él no es hombre que viva sin fijarse en lo que pasa a su alrededor, sus respuestas fueron mejores que las vuestras.

―Joder ―dijo Renji más para sí que para que lo escucharan―, ¿habrá algo que ese hombre haga mal?

―Eso habría que preguntárselo a Kaoru-chan ―dijo una nueva voz.

―¡Rangiku-san!

―¡Qué desastre! ―dijo la mujer―. La alarma se dio en nuestro cuartel, pero parece que llegamos un poco tarde... Ah, capitana Unohana, ¿qué era lo que le estabais diciendo a Abarai-kun?

―Matsumoto, no te metas en las conversaciones de otros ―le advirtió el Capitán Hitsugaya, apareciendo a su vez.

―Capitán...

―No hay problema ―murmuró Retsu, reanudando su relato―. El Capitán-Comandante le explicó a Byakuya lo escasos que eran los nacimientos en el Seireitei.

"―Nuestra organización se nutre de gente nueva sólo a través del Rukongai, por donde pasan todas las almas. Las que descubren sus capacidades vienen a dar acá, pero hay pocas almas que son concebidas y nacidas en el Seireitei.

―Por eso existe la nobleza ―apostilló el Capitán Kuchiki.

―Así es. Y de ahí que el hecho que vuestra esposa esté encinta es un acontecimiento de gran importancia. Ese niño es hijo de dos personas que fueron concebidas, que nacieron y se criaron en el Seireitei, es hijo de dos almas creadas aquí, lo cual lo hace especial. Dependiendo de las condiciones en que se desarrolle, nazca y crezca puede llegar a ser de vital importancia para esta corte.

"Para nadie es un secreto vuestra gran destreza y el enorme poder de vuestro reiatsu, Capitán Kuchiki. Sois uno de los más grandes guerreros que ha visto el Seireitei en siglos. Para todos sí es un secreto, en cambio, el enorme potencial de la hija de Retsu Unohana. Posee una potencia de reiatsu similar a la vuestra, sólo que con signo contrario: si vos fuisteis entrenado para atacar y herir, ella lo ha sido para defender y sanar. Nunca subestiméis a vuestra esposa, capitán, pues si quisiera, podría enfrentaros en igualdad de condiciones, aunque ni ella misma lo sepa.

Mi hija y su esposo se miraron extrañados. Un vaguísimo recuerdo llegó a la mente de Kaoru. ¿Como se había librado de aquellos villanos en Inuzuri, semanas atrás, si no recordaba haber luchado contra ellos?

―Siendo el hijo de dos Shinigamis de esa talla, vuestro bebé está seguramente destinado a cambiar el destino de la Sociedad de las Almas. Podría ser que haya llegado el día en que nazca alguien más poderoso que yo. Su reiatsu puede percibirse ya, aunque no sea más que un pequeño punto en el seno de su madre.

Y era la verdad. Eso explicaba la pequeña presión que ya podía sentirse, en adición a la de ellos.

―Como sus padres, tenéis la misión de protegerlo y propiciar para él un ambiente correcto donde gestarse y nacer. Desde hoy, vuestra esposa queda relevada de sus deberes como Subteniente del Sexto Escuadrón. Que permanezca en casa, a salvo, rodeada de paz y de cosas bellas. En cuanto a vos, Capitán Kuchiki, podéis continuar en vuestras funciones, mas necesito que me entreguéis vuestro zanpakutou.

Byakuya reaccionó algo sorprendido. Me miró.

―Haced lo que el Comandante os pide, Capitán ―le dije.

Lentamente, mi yerno sacó la espada de su cinturón y se la extendió al Comandante. El anciano señor la tomó y nos volvió la espalda durante unos cortos instantes en que lo vimos hacerle algo a la zanpakutou. Cuando se volvió, se la alargó a Byakuya diciendo:

―Vuestra zanpakutou permanecerá sellada hasta que el bebé nazca.

Byakuya observó el sello de color rojo que unía la guarda de la espada con la saya. Para desenvainar la espada, era necesario desatar o romper el sello.

―No podéis acercaros a vuestra esposa tinto en sangre, menos con sangre de Hollow. Aunque, si encontráis otro medio para permanecer en la lucha, podéis hacerlo. La Capitana Unohana ya vivió este proceso. Kenji Arai era oficial del escuadrón doce cuando se casaron y su zanpakutou fue sellada cuando la capitana quedó encinta de Kaoru.

―Claro, sólo que Kenji era bastante malo en las otras artes de lucha, así es que un Hollow lo devoró cuando a mí me faltaban sólo unas semanas para dar a luz ―dije con una sonrisa. Mi hija me miró como si me desconociera y se aferró al brazo de Byakuya, ligeramente asustada―. Pero no os preocupéis, que el Capitán Kuchiki es casi tan peligroso con espada como sin ella ―agregué riéndome.

―Capitán Kuchiki, debéis aseguraros que vuestra esposa permanezca a salvo y cómoda. Yo puedo recordar cómo se cuidó vuestra madre mientras os esperaba a vos. Solía pasear por los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki, que Ginrei hizo plantar precisamente para criar nietos. Y pasó un embarazo y un parto sin mayores novedades. Espero que corráis con la misma suerte. Os doy mi enhorabuena y os permito utilizar algunos recursos del Escuadrón Seis en procurar un ambiente propicio para la protección de vuestra esposa, aunque, que no sea todo el escuadrón, como hicisteis semanas atrás.

Byakuya no dijo nada, aunque veladamente le estuvieran pasando la cuenta por una nueva insubordinación.

―No os preocupéis, no habéis faltado a las reglas en ello. Si un oficial de un Escuadrón está en problemas es apenas normal poner en movimiento a todo su Cuartel, está en el manual de procedimientos ―lo consoló el Comandante, y yo ya veía que le iba a dar unos golpecitos en el hombro. Mas, tanto el Comandante recuperó la compostura como nosotros comprendimos que la visita protocolar ya había concluido."


End file.
